Fateful Days
by yaoilovergirl
Summary: Shika and Neji have to go on a mission. For that mission Neji has to cross-dress, Shika has to pretend and just on the side they have to find and eliminate a murderer and rapist. BEWARE - Gore and Rape ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama and I'm just playing with the characters for a little while

Okay, I already have this story up on another site but since I also like to browse and found some amazing stories here, I'd like to hear your opinion on my very first fanfic

I have proof-read this but I seem to be kind of blind to my own mistakes. So if anyone out there sees some serious mistakes PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm from Germany so don't expect my English to be perfect

Okay, that said… on to the story!

Fateful Days

By yaoilovergirl

Chapter 1

The First Day:

"Say what?!" Hyuuga Neji, otherwise known as the most stoic person after Uchiha Itachi, looked like he wanted to murder someone in the _very_ near future.

The already fair complexion of the young Hyuuga prodigy paled even further right before two bright red spots appeared on his high cheekbones.

"B-but… why? I…I mean, why...m-me? W-wouldn't somebody else be…far more s-suited for this kind of…mission?"

'Oh ye gods, the Apocalypse is near. Hyuuga Neji is stammering! And this red color staining his cheeks…hm, must be the invention of a new color, I'm sure.'

Tsunade didn't know if she should be laughing or crying. In the end she just snorted, rather un-ladylike, and hid a mischievous grin behind her fingers. Finally she returned to her task at hand, namely handing out a new mission to the Jounin in front of her who was still desperately trying to get his usual countenance back.

"Hyuuga-san, I understand your…let's say 'unwillingness' and I have to admit that, at first, I had another ninja in my mind for this rather delicate mission."

Another smug smile stole across the Hokage's face while she watched the long-haired man in front of her.

'God, this one is sooo easy. Right about now his face is quite a nice mix of absolute horror and total outrage. He's horrified because of the mission I gave him and outraged at being only my second choice. Oh well…'

"And who, if I may asked so boldly, would that have been, Hokage-sama?"

'Ohhh yes, I love my job…from time to time.'

"Hm, to be honest I'd rather have Uchiha Sasuke do it but he is away on another mission with Naruto. The Kazekage himself asked especially for those two. And who am I to say no to a personal request from the Kazegage. But I'm sure that he would have accomplished this mission with the utmost professionalism and without batting so much as an eyelash."

'Yeah, that had to hurt. These arrogant young men are so easy to manipulate. Just give them the name of a potential rival and off they go. Even the most favored offspring of the proud Hyuugas seems to be no exception.'

"Hokage-sama, I assure you that I will do the mission with the same professionalism as Uchiha-san, if not better."

Yosh, gotcha!

"Good! I didn't expect anything else from you. Dismissed."

'Now, time to give him the final blow. Buahahaha…'

"Oh, and one more thing."

Neji, with his back already turned away, stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly an uneasy feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach.

"Tomorrow morning, before you leave, you will go to the western gate. There you will meet your teammate. He will have all the necessary information and…ahem, 'equipment' that you will need on this mission. He will also help you with 'handling' said equipment. That's all."

'Well…when will it happen? When will he lose his cool, jump over this desk and go straight for my throat?'

But Neji, whose face had gone through a full scale of colors before settling on chalk-white, just took a _deep_ breath, gritted his teeth, hissed a short 'understood' and then left rather ungracefully.

Outside he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and prayed to every single god out there that one of them may send a lightning-bolt down to strike him and end his misery. But no such luck. Either the gods were on vacation or they sat together, eating popcorn and laughing their asses of because of his humiliation. Neji snorted.

'Let me guess…I won't be able to sleep tonight.'

Sometimes, Neji hated to be right.

Second Day:

The next morning, after crawling out of bed, Neji decided to hate everything. Getting up early, the mission, the Hokage, the nest in his hair, the size of Konoha, Hinata; who wished him a 'very good morning, Neji-niisan' and his teammate. In short, Neji hated his life but he was just too damn tired to put a short, painless end to it.

After a quick breakfast, Neji made his way to the western gate and as he made his way there he pondered who his partner might be for this mission. And what on _earth_ meant Tsunade-sama by 'equipment'.

When he arrived at the gate his partner was already there.

The knots which had steadily increased in size and number now grew to new proportions.

'Shit, why him? Why does it have to be him? Of all people, of all shinobis in this god-forsaken town, it has to be him, doesn't it? Well, at least _now_ I can be sure, GOD HATES ME! Not only do I have the rather dubious pleasure of fulfilling the most humiliating mission there ever was, I _also_ have to do it with my long-time crush as my partner. Great, just fucking great!!'

On the outside he maintained his cool, calm and collected self and he, at least, hoped that the person in front of him couldn't detect the minor grinding of his teeth.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru-san. It seems that you are my partner for this mission. Well then, could you give me the details now. Tsunade-sama was rather…uhh, tight-lipped about it."

Shikamaru now looked about as uncomfortable as Neji felt.

"Yeah, well…I've been given special orders to tell you the details _only_ when we arrive at our destination. So let's hurry." And without another word Shikamaru took to the trees and was off.

Neji followed him, even though he was more than a little puzzled.

'Did Shikamaru just _blush_?', he wondered for the remainder of their journey.

Second Day – Evening:

"Alright, here we are. That is our hotel over there."

Shikamaru pointed to a rather brightly colored hotel on the opposite side of the street and without even waiting for the Hyuuga, he crossed over to the other side and disappeared inside. Neji started to follow him and that was when he saw it.

'WHAT THE FUCK?'

Men kissing women, women kissing men, men kissing men, women kissing women. And doing other…'questionable' things in the open.

Neji felt a blush a mile wide coming. He certainly wasn't a total virgin but this…was too much. Averting his eyes he made to follow Shikamaru who had already vanished inside the hotel, when suddenly…

… "YIKES!" he shrieked. Were those hands on his _ass_? No, this definitely wasn't something Hyuuga Neji was used to. With as much dignity as he could muster he fled into the relative safety of the hotel and while passing Shikamaru, he took the key out of his hand and stormed his way up the stairs. Shikamaru merely blinked before he slowly followed his aggravated teammate into their room.

'Yeesh, if he reacts this badly to a little groping how will he react when I give him the exact details of this mission? Tche, mendokuse…'

When he opened the door to their room he was fully prepared to dodge anything thrown his way. When nothing happened, he cautiously entered the room and found his partner for this mission standing by the window.

"Oi, Neji. You okay with this? Or should I send a message to Tsunade-sama and ask for a replacement?"

'Uhhh, wrong move, Nara,' the young genius chastised himself when he realized his mistake.

'Damn, now he's pissed and I have to suffer through his famous 'did-you-bring-the-shovel-to-dig-your-own-grave-glare? So mendokuse.'

"Hm, I take that as a 'no'."

Settling onto the bed on the right side of the room, Shikamaru waited for the older shinobi to calm down before telling him the mission details.

Eventually Neji's shoulders lost most of their stiffness and he also sat down on his bed. Taking a deep breath _again_ he looked at his teammate and nodded for him to go on with the briefing.

"Alright, here it is. This is what Tsunade told me. We are searching for someone who has, until now, raped and killed four young men in the last three weeks. They all had three things in common. First: they were dressed as women. Still obviously male but putting on female dresses. Second: they all had long hair. Their own, no wigs, and third: they were all here with their respective boyfriends. So all were in a serious relationship. Hn, your expression tells me that you can already guess your part in this mission and mine too. I have all the clothes with me. Including detailed information on how to put them on since some of them are rather…uhm, yeah…well…you'll see. The mission starts tomorrow evening. Until then you are to train the art of moving in your…ahem 'costumes' and your new shoes. Starting tomorrow evening we will eat at the local restaurant, go to the bars and shops so the killer will see us together and, more importantly, will see _you_. Also, it's important that we make it look like we are in a real relationship. I know this is very hard for you but you have to endure it. I… "

Stopping mid-speech, Shikamaru cocked his head to one side and tried to look at Neji's face. A face that was hidden behind a curtain of soft, shimmering, dark-chocolate colored hair. Not knowing what to do, Shikamaru just shook his head, murmured a short 'mendokuse' and went into the bathroom. He had the feeling Neji needed a few minutes to digest everything he had just told him. He couldn't blame him.

In the meantime Neji had to concentrate on his breathing or he would have had a serious case of hyperventilation.

'Breathe, just breathe. In, out, in, out…slowly, calmly…good. No need to overreact. This is just a normal mission…NOT! I have to wear _women's_ clothes for heaven's sake. And the best thing is, Shikamaru has to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend for God knows how long and I know, I absolutely _know_, that I'll be going _insane_ if he so much as _touches_ me the wrong, correction - for this mission the _right_ way. I mean, come ON, I'm just a normal guy like everyone else. I _do_ have hormones, thank you very much! And what does he mean by 'this will be hard for you'? Does he think I hate human contact? Do I seem that 'untouchable' to everyone? I'm human for God's sake…hmm, maybe…I have to make that clear. I _will_ show him how 'touchable' I can be. Just you wait!'

And thus the true disaster started.

- TBC –

Okay, that was the rather short, first part. I hope you liked at least a little bit. I know it's probably not very good but I think the next chapters are better. I plan on updating them once a week. If I should forget it, please feel free to remind me

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First of all I want to thank my my very first reviewers Darantha and scullcandy12 for their reviews! I hope you'll like the coming parts just as much as the first one :-) I promise you that the next chapters will be better. Since this was my first story I was only slowly starting to get into the flow -- Anyway, just tell me what you think!

Oh, and I forgot something in the last part.

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

Disclaimer: Naruto, his friends and the world they are living in belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers. I just borrow them for this and if I would get money for it, I would question the taste of the poor fool who would pay for this :P

Now enough about that and on to …

Chapter 2

Second Day - First Night:

Shikamaru stood in front of the mirror but he didn't look into it. He knew what he would see. Ordinary through and through. Ordinary brown hair, bound together at the top of his head by an ordinary elastic hairtie. Ordinary dark brown eyes. Ordinary straight nose, neither too small nor too big for his face. Ordinary lips with a thinner upper lip and a slightly fuller bottom one. Ordinary cheekbones, not high as Nejis or Sasukes. Ordinary height and build albeit more on the slender site. All in all nothing special. And always the same bored expression and lazy attitude. Nobody would fawn over him like they did with Sasuke or Neji.

And speaking of the longhaired Jounin - how the heck was he supposed to _act_ like he was in love with him when he really was just that. In love. With Neji. Beautiful, perfect, Jounin-at-fifteen Neji. Shikamaru sighed. He knew that his partner looked good. He had to be blind to NOT notice. That hair alone was something that many fantasised about. He was sure of that because he himself did it. Regularly. And if his case of unrequited love wasn't enough, he now had to act the part of Neji's boyfriend. Damn, this is going to be soooo mendokuse... .

'I just hope we can find this guy who raped the men and kill him as soon as possible. Otherwise I'm so doomed. Neji is not stupid he **will** realise the feelings I have for him, sooner or later. I'd rather it be later. Much later.'

Taking one last deep breath, Shikamaru splashed some cold water onto his face, brushed his teeth and put on his bed-clothes. Afterwards he returned to the mainroom to find Neji already in his bed and seemingly asleep. Following the example of the older man he too climbed into the slightly too soft bed, felt the mattress dip under him too much and prepared himself for an uncomfortable night with little sleep.

Third Day - Morning:

Yawing so wide his jaws cracked a little bit, Shikamaru got out of bed. Like he predicted the evening before, he didn't get much sleep. At least not a very restful one. Blinking, his half-lidded eyes searched the room for his teammate only to shot open in pure astonishment when he spotted the young Jounin in nothing but a wet, slipping towel around his slender waist. The long, long hair cascaded in a water-heavy mass down Nejis back and his pale skin shone in the early morning light that filtered through their window. A light sheen of moisture from the just-finished shower still covered the slightly muscled body of the living god in front of him. Just one thought crossed Shikamarus mind in that moment - fucking beautiful. Luckily, Neji was standing with his back to Shikamaru and thus didn't notice the slow journey of his eyes. Starting from top, following that impossible long hair down the slender back to the small hollow at the end of his lower back. Down to the alluring curves of Neji's bottom, which were still hidden beneath the towel but none the less Shikamarus eyes stopped their traveling to linger there for a moment or two … or three. Then they continued further downward. Seemingly endless pale, sinewy, hairless legs...wait a minute - hairless? Shikamaru took a double-take. Yep, no hairs whatsoever.

'What the heck?' After getting his sleepy brain to work properly he cautiously adressed the walking wet dream in front of him.

"Uhm, Neji, may I ask you a question?"

Neji, who just had finished brushing his teeth and was now drying his hands, looked up. Meeting the eyes of his partner he only waited.

"How come your legs are...uh, so..uhm, smooth?" The moment the last word left his mouth, Shikamaru wished he could take it back.

'Smooth, yeah, right. So much for my brain working properly again. Shika no baka!'

While his outward appearance didn't change one bit, inside Neji was grinning from ear to ear.

'Gotcha!'

In his usual dismissive tone he answered.

"Well, didn't you tell me just yesterday that I have to wear womens clothes for this mission?" Waiting for Shika to nod, he continued.

"And wouldn't it be strange for a man who wears womens' clothes regularly to have unshaved legs?" Another nod.

"Well, then. There is your answer. Now, would you please give me my first set of clothes. I put them on the bed. And the black shoes that are in the right site of the wardrobe, please."

Shikamaru obeyed without a word. How could he, if his throat still was as dry as Suna's deserts. Automatically he took the clothes and shoes Neji mentioned an brought them to the still half naked shinobi. Neji took them equally wordless and shut the door to the bathroom. Slowly Shikamaru wandered over to the window that went out to an alley. Watching the passerbys he tried to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

'Okay, that was kind of weird. I never thought Neji would go through all this stuff with so little fussing. Not after he reacted so strongly to the groping yesterday. Maybe he just has accepted the crossdressing as a part of the mission that has to be done. But why did he have to be standing right there with the door wide open? Almost as naked as the day he was born? Hm, maybe this is his way of trying to be more open with me since we have to become much more closer for this whole _relationship-acting-thing_ to work out properly. Yeah, that has to be it. He is doing it just for the mission. Why else should he parade around in front of me, half naked and so fucking beautiful it hurts. Ah shit, thinking like this is getting me nowhere.'

Leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window, Shikamaru forced himself to think about the mission and how to go about trapping that rapist/killer.

Ten minutes later an embaressed beyond all that is holy Neji appeared in the doorway and murmered something under his breath. The young Nara heir, who in the meantime had ordered something for breakfast, looked over the rim of his tea cup and nearly spit out the hot beverage. Slowly he got up and crossed the few steps that seperated him from the vision standing in front of him.

Long-fingered, elegant hands folded modestly in front of him, Neji looked good enough to eat. The hair was up in a high ponytail, bound together with a vine-red silk ribbon. His slender torso and upper thighs were encased in a tight-fitting, sleeveless chinese styled silk-dress. It was of a midnight violet color, around the hem elegant rosé colored sakurablossoms were scattered and on each side of the dress was a slit that went up to Nejis hips, baring a good portion of cream colored skin. The whole get up was very elegant and befitting for the young Hyuuga. It made him look like one of these Chinese princesses. And was that a dust of eyeshadow he could see?

Slowly Shikamaru made his way around his teammate. Examining him. At the back he stopped. Now he knew what Neji had murmered when coming into the room. He couldn't get up the zipper at the back on his own. Finishing his round around the Jounin and coming to stand in front of him again he saw a look in the pale eyes that Shika couldn't read. Trying to say something to assure Neji about his looks he just came up with a blank. Instead he utterd a soft "shall I help you with that" and was proud to notice that his voice didn't sound as breathy as he feared it would.

Neji just lifted one elegent eyebrow at Shikamarus sudden soft-spokenness but turned around for his partner to close the zipper. Inside his little devious brain a plan began to form while he shifted his long hair out of the way.

The moment Shikamarus hands touched the zipper at his back, the older Jounin bent his head down a little bit in an almost submissive gesture. Shika paused, then resumed his task at hand. When he was up between the shoulderblades of the young Hyuuga, Neji let a small shiver travel through his slender frame - and he didn't even have to fake it. Shikas hand, so close to touching his skin, did strange things to his selfcontrol. Almost making him wish that the other shinobi would open instead of close the zipper to his dress. By now the young Naras' hands had arrived at his neck, probably the most sensitiv region on his body, and Neji ended his little performance with a small, seemingly suppressed, moan and another shiver. He almost laughed out loud when Shikamaru hasteliy stepped around him and into the bath, closing the door rather abruptly.

With his mood in high spirits Neji made his way over to his bed to try and put on his new shoes - which had ridiculously high heels. Balancing for a moment or two he tried a few steps in the direction of the window, where his breakfast was still waiting. After he finished eating, Neji tried a few more rounds. A few minutes later, confidence restored, he dared to lengthen his careful steps to fluid strides across the whole room. When he finished his sixth round, a freshly showered Nara Shikamaru reentered the small bedroom. Without even looking in Nejis direction he strode over to his bed, searched for his clothes and threw them on faster than Neji could say Byakugan.

Only now did the younger of the two look over to see what his teammate had been up to. And fuck if his little problem from moments ago didn't return tenfold. Neji standing there, insanly confident in his whole get-up, head held high, eyes shimmering in a proud, challenging way, was plainly breathtaking. He looked as if he was made to wear such clothes. As if he felt comfortable in them. And the way he now moved over to him...pure seduction, if you'd ask Shikamaru. The slim hips swaying in a hypnotizing way that wasn't there before. As if Neji only just now became fully aware of his own sexyness and decided to fully explore it. And the poor Nara boy wasn't immune to it. Oh no, not the slightest bit if you took in his much deeper breathing, the bulge in front of his cargo-pants and the slight flush across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones.

Yet the most apparent sign for his arousel was the naked hunger in his eyes. Hasteliy masked but there none the less.

And Neji had seen it.

'Now, what will you do, Shikamaru?'

'Tch, mendokuse...what to do now?' thought Shikamaru, unknowingly mirroring Neji's thoughts. All the while keeping his eyes from roaming over the expanse of pale skin and trying to ignore the obvious sexual tension in the room. He managed neither of the two things.

'Damn, I didn't want him to find out about me like this. Maybe in a nice bar with a little bit alcohol already in his system. But. Not. Like. This!'

Sighing he started to tell Neji about some mission-related things, just to change the subject, but before he could utter even one syllable Neji was there. Right in his face. With his hot, hungry lips on his own.

'Mendo...ohhh..kuse' was Shikas last coherend thought.

-TBC-

Cliffhanger... I'm so evil :P

Yeah I know, very short chappie again, but since we have such beautiful weather here in Germany at the moment I'm kind of...unwilling to put my lazy self in front of my computer. I'd rather sit in the sun and read my Lord of the Rings book. XD

Now, as always reviews/comments/help is greatly appreciated :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Third Day - still morning:

'Mendo...ohhh..kuse' was Shikas last coherend thought. Then everything around him seemed to become distant. The blood rushing through his veins became a dull roar in his ears and his eyes closed as if on auto-pilot. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a questioning tongue gently yet firmly trace the contour of his lips, begging for entrance. Not able to suppress the slight noise of want deeply in his throat, Shika complied. Parting his lips just enough to let Nejis tongue pass into the hot cavern of his mouth where he met it with his own, engaging the older shinobi in a sensual dance of pure desire.

Neji was in heaven.

Damn, he thought, where did Shikamaru learn to kiss like that?

Then his last thinking brain-cells took a flying leap out of the window and he was purely reacting. No thoughts, just instincts and the otherwordly feeling of Nara Shikamaru pressed tightly against his own body. Their hearts beating wildly in their chests and the blood rushing south, hardening their members. A moan wormed his way out of his mouth and into that of the young genius, making him shudder against him. Neji felt like he owned the fucking world and at the same time like he wanted to kneel down and weep because how humbled he felt. This was not a mere slaking of their lust. It was deeper. Much deeper. Like their souls were meeting in this one kiss. Like their hearts stumbled to find that one perfect rhythm in which they could beat together. Neji felt a slight panic rising in him at his out of control feelings. He had to stop, had to clear his mind of the haze, had to get a grip on reality again.

Slowly leaning backwards, away from Shikamaru, Neji ended the kiss.

Both of them were breathing hard and fast.

Their eyes burning with unchecked desire.

Their skin flushed from arousal.

Their hearts still racing.

And their cocks straining against the confines of their pants.

It took Neji everything he had not to jump the younger man and finish what they had started.

Fighting for control over his urges, Neji saw Shikamaru open his now swollen lips to say something and started to intercept him.

But before either of them could utter a single word, they were interrupted by a scream of pure terror that rose up from the street outside of their hotel room.

With a look of quiet understanding, an unspoken vow of 'we will talk about this later' they went downstairs and out into the street. A crowd had gathered around the entrance to one of the many alleys that branched off of the main street. Going closer, looking just as curious as everybody else and not like two shinobis on a mission, trying to gather information, they saw something lying on the ground. Something that once had been a human being. Now it was nothing more than a mangled mass of bloody and torn flesh and spilled intestines. Both shinobis had seen enough death to not be fazed much by the sight but even they had to admit that it was quite gruesome. Most of the bystanders were not as tough and the sound of somebody being violently ill could be heard. Flies were gathering around the body, adding to the grotesque picture.

Shikamaru was already in 'info-gathering-mode' as most of the rookie nine had dubbed it. Listening for anything that may give the killer away. A careless word spoken too loudly. A face not drawn into a mask of horror but joy or satisfaction. A weapon, carefully concealed behind a coat.

Anything. Everything.

A warm hand on his arm drew his attation to his partner. Neji had his face averted from the sight in front of them. Acting like he couldn't stand it anymore but Shikamaru knew better. Leaning down a bit as if he was consoling the longhaired beauty he was acting his part of the 'concerned boyfriend'.

"What's up? Did you see something?"

"Over there. In the shadows by that rusty pipe. Is that I what I think it is?"

Shikamaru looked and saw immediately what Neji was talking about.

A part of the body. Wrapped in what seemed like a silk ribbon. Looking like a horrible version of a christmas gift. The member of the poor lad lying dead in the alley.

Shikamaru put his arm around Nejis waist and tugged him firmly yet gently away from the crowd. Taking a quick look around he spotted a small bar and pulled his 'boyfriend' in that direction. Entering the dimly lit main room, he went straight for one of the more secluded booths in the background. After ordering two sake from the waitress that scurried from table to table, Shikamaru adressed Neji in a low tone.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hm, from what I could see I'd say that our mysterious killer added another victim to the list. The body was clearly a man and the little 'gift' seems to be a kind of calling card, albeit a rather morbid one. I didn't detect anyone suspicious in the crowd. But that doesn't necessarily mean he wasn't there. I bet he watched from somewhere safe. To him it's one big show and he is the main actor, waiting for the climax. He puts his kills on a stage and waits for a reaction from his audience."

"Yep, that's what I gathered too. But there is still something that irks me. I just can't tell what that is. It's like we're missing a piece of the whole puzzle. A vital information."

Neji watched the young genius, trying to find out if what the other was saying was something to be taking into consideration or if it was just a dead end. Finally he asked:

"Do you really think it's important or is this just something, that this genius-brain of yours cooked up?" He made his tone light to show Shikamaru that the last part of his question wasn't some kind of verbal attack.

Shikamaru let that sink in for a moment.

"No, I don't think so, Neji. Call it what you want but this uneasy feeling is the same as the one I had when we went to retrieve Sasuke all those years back. And since then I don't take it lightly anymore."

In the meantime the waitress reappeared with their sake and left again.

The young genius poured them two cups while Neji was still absorbing Shikamarus words.

The minutes ticked by and still Neji hadn't said a word, just slowly sipped his sake. Shikamaru didn't worry though. He knew that the Hyuuga prodigy wasn't one for big talks. He calculated everything in his mind and only said something when it was important. That was the first thing that appealed to Shikamaru, way back when they were both still chunins. But the more the young Nara observed the Byakkugan user the more he got caught in the complexity of Neji. His strong and proud demeanor. His fighting abilities and strong will. The desire to change his fate. The amazing loyalty to his friends. And last but not least his appereance. That long, shining hair cascading around his shoulders. These strange yet totally alluring eyes that got a pale shade of lavender when aroused. Long, slender but powerful legs. Elegant and at the same time deadly hands. And a voice Shikamaru would love to hear screaming and moaning his name in ecstasy. Everything mixed together made him irresistable. And as it turned out Neji wasn't as cool and unreachable as he always seemed. On the contrary. He was as hot as hell.

Shikamaru shifted slightly in his seat when flashes of the shared kiss flickered through his mind.

'Hmmm, he tastes like a mixture of spices and dark chocolat...tche, I cannot believe I just thought that. Mendokuse.' He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the person who entered in that moment the bar. He also didn't see the look said personn sent in Nejis direction. If he had he would have instantly known who was responsible for the murders. It was a look of pure hatred combined with a terrifying coldness and madness that had everybody shying back in a reaction born of pure instinct. It was af if you stared into the eyes of a wild animal that was immersed in bloodlust. But neither Neji nor Shikamaru noticed something. Both too deeply absorbed in their own thoughts. It was a mistake one of them would soon regret.

- TBC –

Short, I know… please bear with it. It seems I'm not able to make my chapters much longer TT

I still hope you liked this one, though. Now the more gruesome parts will begin…but on the bright side – there will be lime in the upcoming chapters. And a secret revealed. Reviews are greatly welcomed XD


	4. Chapter 4

Day Three – In the middle of the day

Still unaware of the malicious presence nearby, Neji and Shikamaru finished their meal and went back to the hotel to plan their next move. They sat down on Neji's bed before Shikamaru started his explanation.

"I suggest we start with a little shopping tour through the town. This way we will be able to get an allover-view from the city and at the same time present you to the rapist."

Shikamaru was in his element. And Neji loved to watch his not-so-secret-love when he was in this totally focused state. He would get this little crease in he middle of his forehead that just begged Neji to kiss it away. And so he did. Leaning over to the Nara he gently brushed his lips against the soft, slightly tanned skin.

Shikamaru stopped his speech midword and blinked. Was Neji just kissing his forehead? Like a mother would do to a child. Strangely enough he didn't feel emberassed but comforted. Closing his eyes he decided to just feel instead of think for a while.

Feeling Shikamaru tensing at first Neji thought he had overstepped his bounds but after a few seconds the young man relaxed again and Neji kept the light contact for a little longer before leaning back again.

Feeling Nejis lips leaving his skin, Shika reopened his eyes and looked straight into a pair of pale silvery ones. Staring, mesmerized, this time it was him who leaned in and captured the soft, gently smiling lips with his own. A small, content sigh greeted his action as Neji slowly tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss even further. Without hesitation, Shikamaru let his tongue trace the outlines of Nejis lips and delved between them when the long-haired beauty opened them up to him.

Their tongues entwined and duelled in a sensual dance, stoking the twin fires of desire in their bodies. The kiss grew more heated as Shikamaru let out a moan that vibrated against Neji lips and semed to travel straight to his groin. A shudder tore through him when he felt Neji pressing closer to him. The heat of his body almost overwhelming, the smell of his hair clowding Shikas senses and the sounds..god the sounds the older shinobi made...

Shikamaru felt his body tighten and his cock harden. Shimatta...if he keeps rubbing against me like this I won't be able to hold back much longer.

Luckily, Neji seemed to come to the same conclusion and slowly, reluctantly ended the kiss. Breathing heavily he leaned back and stood up from the bed. Crossing the room and coming to stand by the window, he closed his pale eyes and tried to reign in his raging hormones who demanded that he instantly resumed the kissing from moments ago. Shaking his head and sending his hair flying around him, he focused on clearing his lust fogged brain.

Shikamaru watched his partner and decided is was better to just leave him alone for a few minutes. Flopping back on the soft mattress, struggling with the remaining arousel in his body, he took slow, deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat.

Minutes ticked by and Shikamaru was slowly drifting into a light doze when he heard a small humorless chuckle from the window, where Neji stood.

Sitting up he looked over to his friend to see what amused him so. Nejis eyes where still closed but a smirked was fixed on his face. A smirk many would discribe as devious. Shikamaru felt goosebumps rise on his skin. What was the young Hyuuga plotting?

"Neji, what are you thinking about?"

Another of these strangly selfdepreciating chuckles followed and Neji finally opened his eyes to reveal pale orbs with such a cold look in them that Shikamaru felt chilled to the bone.

"Neji?"

Shit, something is really wrong here.

With a calmness that wasn't really there, Neji came back to Shikamaru and sat down next to him. But he avoided making eye-contact.

"Do you know why I have always been so distant to you guys?"

The young Nara didn't answer the question since it was clear that it was only retorical anyway.

"Because I didn't want to give them more fodder for their teasing."

A questioning sound left Shika but he still waited in silence for Neji to continue. And he did in a soft voice that belied the anger and resentment he felt.

"Man-whore, that's what they used to call me. Too beautiful for my own good. They said that someday I would come back fom a mission with either torn clothes and torn spirit or with a deadly desease, worthy of a faggot like me. At first I didn't even realize what they meant. I never thought about men in that way. I never thought about 'it' – Sex was something adults with too much free-time or married couples did to reproduce. When they called me a man-lover for the first time I just ignored it. I still don't know how they saw it before I did. Seems my byakugan is still not as advanced as theirs. After a few months of continued teasing and cruel jokes I started to fight against it. Saying that I'm not 'one of those'. That I like no-one and that I'm not even interested in anyone at the moment. Of course they didn't believe me. They thought that I just wanted to cover my true sexuality. And that at a time where I didn't even have one. Ironic, isn't is. Then, one day after I got back from a missin they were waiting for me. They had a present they told me. I didn't trust them but they were all older and, at that point, still stronger then me. I followed them to a remote warehouse. There they pushed me into a room and I knew what exactly they wanted me to do. Because, lying on a mattress in the middle of the room, was one of the towns most frequented whores. Naked and already fingering herself in front of us. The other guys cheered me on and whispered to me that if what I said was true, that I wasn't a cocksucker, that I wouldn't have any problems with fucking her. What do you think I did, eh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru, at that point was balling his hands into tight fists so that Neji couldn't see their trembling. He swore, the moment they got back to Konoha he would do something, anything to let this fuckers suffer. And suffer greatly. For the moment though he had to concentrate on his friend and hopefully soon to be lover.

"I don't know what you did but I probably would have tried to rip them to pieces and then have the whore arrested for selling her body to an underage person. But I bet that wasn't your reaction, correct?"

Neji let out a small huff but his posture seemed a little more relaxed.

"No, that wasn't what I did at all. I puked. I puked all over that woman. I was so disgusted with her, them and most of with myself."

Shikamaru was stunned.

" Why would you be disgusted with yourself, for heavens sake? It was _them_ who did something nasty to you!"

Neji smiled. A small sad smile that tugged at Shika's heart and made him wish he could turn back the time and make all that shit undone. But he couldn't do that so he settled for the next best thing. He put his arm around Nejis shoulders and sqeezed gently, trying to convey his support without words.

Neji leaned against him and took what little strenght he could from his...what? Friend? Partner? Lover? No, not lover. Not yet, anyway. But maybe in the near future.

"I was disgusted with myself because that was the exact moment when I realized that they were right the whole time. I was all these things they called me. Just because I never did anything with anyone didn't mean, that it wasn't right. I knew because I didn't feel anything at all when I looked at that woman. I didn't get hard or even a little excited when I looked at her . Nothing, no reaction. It was in that moment that I realized that I would be an outcast from society and from my clan. I wouldn't be able to fullfill my role as a byakugan user – produce offspring and therefore a new generation of byakugan user. I was horrified. And as if that wasn't enough, no. The guys who had brought me there witnessed my reaction. But before they could do anything, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, back to my own room. I took a hot shower, scrubbed myself raw in an attempt at getting rid of this…nasty feeling this encounter had left me with. The attempt failed of course and cried. I cried like I never did before and never did afterwards. That night I didn't sleep. Instead I visited my fathers grave and begged him to not be angry with me. To not be disappointed. I hope he could hear me, wherever his soul may be. After that incident I avoided human contact as much as possible. Except for a little bit of masturbation here and there, to relieve the pressure, I've never had any sexual experience. You are the only one whom I would allow to touch me in this way, though I don't really know why that is so." The last part of that sentence was a complete lie but Neji wasn't ready to tell Shikamaru the truth. That he would allow the touch from the young Nara because he wanted him. For the first time in his rather young life he wanted someone. Someone to touch and hold and to cherish.

Shikamarus mind was running a mile a minute. Never...never...he never had sex before. He is completely untouched. And dear Shikas heart did almost burst with the absolute joy. His Neji was a virgin. He'd never taken anyone or been taken by anyone. He would be his first…and hopefully last.

Realizing that Neji was still avoiding eyecontact, Shikamaru slowly raised his hand and gently lifted the chin of his fellow shinobi. For a short moment he could see the troubled, almost defeated look in these pale, slightly violet tinted orbs before they closed. He leaned in and kissed each eyelid, feeling the impossible long lashes flutter under his soft touch.

Neji exhaled and slowly, still unsure of Shikas reaction, relaxed against his younger companion. It wasn't easy to relive these moments and to lay his feelings open like that. He never was a very outgoing person but after that incident in the warehouse he was like a shell - beautiful to look at but closed off to almost everyone. The only exception was Naruto. He had this energetic, naïve, easygoing nature that drew you to him, if you wanted or not. And of course now there was Shikamaru. Who still hadn't said a single thing. The relaxed feeling slowly dissipated again and made room for insecureties that only very few people ever saw.

Will he hate me now? Could he still love me? What should I do if he hates me now? Oh god, please don't let him hate me! Please, dear god, don't do that to me! He is the only one who may understand, the only one I can trust, the only one I want, the only one I…I…I…love! Yes, god, yes…I love him! Please, don't take that away from me. Please, please, please… .

Without realizing it, Neji had begun to slowly rock back and forth. Seeing nothing, hearing nothing. Totally lost in his own mind and fears. It was the first time all the anguish he had felt that day broke through the defenses he had put around his heart and cut him deep. All this time he had tried to avoid thinking about it. Completely shutting down any stray thought about that incident. And now, after all this time the feelings of despair and disappointment had a chance to grow within him, he didn't know how to handle them.

Shikamaru, who had been thinking about what he could do…no, what he WOULD do as soon as they got back, was rudely brought back to the here and now, when suddenly Neji started his rocking motion. Analyzing the situation and recognizing the signs of a traumatized person slipping away, he did the only thing he could think of – shocking Neji back to awareness. With a slap! What he didn't know was, that he, in that moment, did exactely what Neji feared most.

Nejis head flew to the site and his senses told him, that yes, Shika had just slapped him. His eyes widening his hand reached for his cheek, feeling it throb and heating slightly. Slowly he turned his head back to look at Shikamaru. Fear, rejection and selfloathing evident in his whole demeanor.

"You…you…slapped me."

"Yes."

"So… ."

"Yes?"

"That's what you think of me, now that you know."

Shika blinked.

And blinked again.

An then it clicked.

"Dear god, Neji – NO!! No, you misunderstood! I just slapped you to get you back to me. You were so out of it that I didn't know what else to do. It has nothing to do with the things you told me. Nothing at all. I never could or would hurt you deliberatly. I love you!" The unexpected outburst was followed by dead silence.

Then a shocked gasp.

More silence. The only sound was the ticking of the clock in the background. Until…

"Mendokuse."

A small smile and finally something like joy in clear, silvery eyes. The hope for a new beginning shining in them.

"Me too."

A meeting of brown and pale eyes.

A touch of hands.

A twining of fingers.

An unspoken promise.

And the beginning of something that neither of them had the courage to name yet. Something that promised unimaginable joy, yet also something that would probably bring them pain.

An unsure future.

And in the dusty shadows outside of their hotel, a slender figure watched their window with madness glinting in cold eyes. Planning future moves and dreaming of inflicting horrible pain to one of the two young men in that room. And a hoarse voice full of hate and murderous venom whispered a promise into the hot air.

"No one takes him away from me. He is mine."

- TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I just wanted to say a few words this time. Since you had to wait so long for chapter 4 I decided to upload chapter 5 on the same day. And I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to each and every one of you who read, reviewed or put me on their alert/favourite story list. This means so much to me! I hope you keep reading until the end even if the story gets very dark and angsty in the near future. I promise that everything will turn out alright ;-).

As for the fifth chapter, this is the first and only lemony/lime part. It was the very first time I ever wrote something akin to a sex scene and I'm not totally satisfied with the way it turned out. But I'm still learning and I promised to write a sequel to this story in which I intend to put a lemon in each chapter. At first I planned on putting the lemon in the main story but it just didn't fit in with the flow. At least that was what I thought. And after asking some more people I decided against the lemon in the main part and instead I promised to write the sequel.

Now, enough blabbing. Enjoy reading the chapter!

The Same Day – Early Evening

"Ne, Shikamaru. How do you think we can attract the attention of the rapist? I mean, we must be discreet enough that he…or she, won't suspect a trap, yet we cannot be too subtle and risk being overlooked. What do you suggest?"

Shikamaru, who had been sitting on a chair by the window, slowly lifted his head from a piece of paper he had been scribbeling on.

"Hn, that is the same thing I had just been thinking about and I believe I have a few ideas."

Neji, sitting on his bed,his back against the headboard, just snorted.

"Thought so."

"Then why ask? Tch, mendokuse." But Shikamaru was smiling at his…lover? Hn, nope, not yet.

Thinking…more thinking…and even MORE thinking… and then it hit him.

"Iitoshi."

"Hm? Did you say something, Shika?"

"…no, nothing." Shikamaru, lips still frozen in a gentle smile, looked back down at his map. Yes, he thought, that's it. Iitoshi – beloved. My beloved Hyuuga.

Then, sobering up again, he took the map and walked over to his longhaired partner and sat down beside him. Placing the map in front of them he began explaining his plan to Neji. Sometimes waiting for him to ask something or to let him make a suggestion of his own.

An hour later they had formed a good plan A along with a few plan B's and C's - curtesy of one Shikamaru Nara – and decided to set said plan A into action right away.

Getting up from the bed, Neji went into the small bathroom to take a short shower. Shika thought about joining him – just to help him with scrubbing his back, of course! But Neji closed the bathrooom door right in front of his nose with such a finality that Shika didn't dare to re-open it. The Nara heir thought his beloved Hyuuga had way too many self-esteem problems.

Half an hour later the same Nara heir thought he should better take an ice-cold shower because, seriously, who wouldn't want to ravish Neji when he paraded around like he did at the moment. Instead he was rooted to his spot on the bed and let his eyes roam over the perfect body in front of his hungry eyes.

Slender, yet powerful, sinfully long, pale legs encased in a tight-fitting skirt that ended a handspan over Neji's knees. Nothing too spectacular. But then in came. The shirt, that is. Not loose enough to flutter about but also not tight enough to cling to Neji's skin. It seemed more like it was hugging his torso. Sometimes flowing in a gentle caress across his stomach and other times molding to firm muscles. And the fabric was one of a kind. A creamy white with shimmering silver threads making the shirt almost see through. If Shika squinted hard enough and if the light from the window caught Neji's frame in the just the right angle he could see the two dark hues of Neji's nipples. It was a teasing, maddening and wholly arousing display. One Neji was fully aware off. And even if he wasn't, one look at Shikamaru would have been enough to confirm that yes, he was sexy in this outfit. The eyes of the young Nara were practically smoldering. Ravishing him, undressing him, making his knees weak. And at the same time it made Neji feel powerful. Confident in himself and his looks. He was wanted, he was loved and in return he loved. The combined feelings made his head spin and his pulse race. It was addicting. Like a drug but without the bad aftereffects. And Neji was toying with it. Discovering this new found sexyness in himself. A small look here, a wink there. A tiny gesture with his hand, a extra sway to his hips. A flicker of tongue across soft lips. A low, humming sound while slowly streching his body. And the whole time he felt hyper aware of Shikamaru's eyes on him. Devouring him. Burning him. Caressing him. Making love to him. When Shikamaru finally stepped up to him, embracing him from behind, his hardness pressing into Neji's rear, Neji was feeling his body heat and trembled. Closing his eyes and letting his head roll back and come to rest on Shika's shoulder, a small sound escaped his throat. A needy, wanting groan that spoke volumes of his desire.

It took everything in Shikamaru to NOT throw Neji down on his bed and fuck him till he screamed. It took practically every ounce of selfcontrol in him to JUST turn Neji around kiss him until there was no breath, no sound, no thought and no space left between their bodies. It took every damn cell in his body to keep his hips from thrusting against the hot body in front of him. To NOT ground his raging hardness into the answering one. It took the bite of his own fingernails into the palms of his hands to let Neji go.

They stood there, panting. Desire still coursing through their veins, making thinking straight a bit difficult. Finally Neji took one long, shuddering breath.

"We better make ourselves ready. It's already past eight." His voice was still rough ad had a throaty quality to it that made Shikamaru's knees almost buckle. But he was a damn shinobi and he would see this mission through before he claimed the beauty in front of him. Or at least he would see this evening of the mission through before he went any further with Neji. But, God, how he wanted to just stay here, in this dingy hotelroom and make love to the longhaired Hyuuga.

Seeing his inner conflict, Neji poked Shikamaru in the chest and ordered him with a stern voice to 'get his sexy ass into the shower, because I'm hungry and I still have to apply that damned make up'.

Chuckling, Shikamaru did as he was told and slipped out of his clothes right in front of Neji – why being modest, they would see each other fully naked anyhow in the near future. And then he had to dodge the shoe that was thrown in his direction with an aggravated growl. Blowing Neji a rasperry over his shoulder Shika quickly vanished into the bathroom and closed the door right before the second shoe hit it.

Half hour, and a very cold shower for Shika, later they were both ready. Together they went down the stairs and left the hotel. Crossing the street they decided on a nearby restaurant for a small supper. Neji felt like grinning from ear to ear when Shikamaru laid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. But being the ever stoic Hyuuga that he was he just let a tiny smile appear. For Shika it was enough to know that his gesture wasn't unwelcomed. He even dared to slip his thumb under the shirt and caress the smooth skin he found.

A shiver raced down Neji's spine and he shot a look at Shika to see if he had felt it. The smug look on the Nara's face told him all he needed to know. In his mind he decided to get his revenge at a later time, back in their hotelroom, when they were aaaallll alone.

After their dinner the two shinobi followed their plan and began to walk down the street, flirting and joking with each other. To every onlooker they seemed like the perfect couple totally in love and devoted to the other. But right now they were two ninjas on the search for a rapist. Every gesture was a secret signal, every stolen kiss a way to tell the partner about a suspicious looking man or woman, every bend head a way to hiddenly observe the crowd. And yet they found nothing.

Hours later, it was already past midnight, they went back to their hotel. The two had seen many strange things but nothing that hinted at a psychopath, ready to rape and kill unsuspecting people. Neji and Shikamaru were tired but not discouraged. They knew right from the start of this mission that it would probably take a few days to even find a small trace of their target.

When Shikamaru went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Neji remembered his vow from earlier. How he would make his dear Shika pay. And he had the perfect opportunity right in front of him.

When Shika emerged from the bathroom, Neji was already undressed. That alone send heat into Shikamaru's eyes and made his breathing heavier. Neji played possum and just got into the bathroom. But this time he left the door slightly open. Enough that Shikamaru could see his reflection in the mirror but not himself. And he knew that the genius would realize his subtle invitation to look. So, he slowly gathered his hair and pinned it to the top of his head. A few tendrils of the dark, silky strands escaped the confinement and carressed his high cheekbones and his chin. This way his long, slender neck would be displayed to its full advantage.

Stepping into the shower, after letting the water heat to a pleasurable temperature, he first washed the make up from his face. Though it was never more than a slight dusting of eyeshadow and rouge and a bit of mascara and lipgloss it still felt foreign on his skin. Having finished with the face he continued on to the rest of his body. Not lingering on any part for too long, yet caressing his skin with soapy hands more than necessary. After washing off the suds he stayed under the spray, just soaking for a little bit. And then he slowly started. At first nothing more than a soft caress of his neck. Nimble fingers tracing and searching their way across his skin, finding the spots were a tingle spread through his body. One on the juncture where shoulder and neck met. Another in the hollow of his throat. Slowly he let his hands travel downwards. Across his collarbone down to his pectorals and in ever tighter wounding circles to his nipples. The anticipation of his touch already hardening the small nubs, making them sensitive to his touch. First he just circled them, caressing them with butterfly touches. When they were standing hard and erect he got bolder, rubbing and twisting them until a small gasp left his lips from the sensations. His skin felt like it was on fire, turning every drop of water, every touch of his hand into a torrent of pleasure that left his heart pounding and his blood rushing south. When a slight pain started to mix into the pleasure he left his nipples and let one hand wander down, over his flat stomach, feeling the muscles tremble beneath the skin. Muscles that never showed much but were there nonetheless, hinting at high agility and flexibilty. The second hand traveled back upwards until wet fingers encountered parted lips, tracing them. A tongue flickered out, tasting clean water and a hint of vanilla from his shower gel. Slowly he let a finger dip inside his mouth, sucking and licking it, thinking about how he would love to do this to another part of Shikamaru's anatomy. While immersing himself in his fantasy, his other hand continued its downward journey. Bypassing his hard, quivering cock and instead stroking along his tigh. Down on the outside and up on the inside the hand followed an unseen path, leaving nothing but an intense pleasure. Neji felt himself burning, his blood rushing hotly through his veins, his heart pulsing in an ever increasing staccato. He yearned to touch himself fully. To encase his throbbing cock with his hand. To succumb to this wild side of him. To just give up and bring himself to the peak of pleasure. But he held himself back. Continued with his sensual dance. Seconds streched to minutes, minutes that felt like hours before he finally let his hand enclose his now dripping cock. The pleasure that shot up his spine was so intense that it made his knees buckle and a small cry leave his lips. Leaning back against the shower-wall he concentrated on a slow, steady pace - he didn't want to finish it just yet - sliding his loose fist up and down in his own private dance of bliss. On every second upward stroke he let his thumb glide over the head tracing the tiny slit there, enjoying the tiny shocks of pleasure that shot through his veins and hightened his pleasure to an almost unbearable level. His second hand was slowly traveling down to his nipples again. Alternately tweaking and rubbing over them. Unconsciously his hips had started to thrust into his fist and his grip became stronger, ending his time of selfinduced torture. He wasn't aware of the sounds that left him. Tiny mewls and gasps, throaty moans and small cries. And then his imagination gave him the final straw. A picture of Shikamaru, lieing on his bed in the other room, watching him, pleasuring himself like Neji did right now. His eyes would be heavy-lidded but full of burning passion, his hair unbound, spilling across the pillow, groans torn from him and the slender hips thrusting upwards into his fist, crying out Neji's name when he came, coating his skin with his hot essence. Opening his pale, silvery eyes Neji looked to the mirror to see if his imagination was as good as the reality.

The first glimpse of Neji's naked body right before he went into the bathroom had successfully driven any sleepyness from Shikamaru's mind. Instead leaving him with multiple scenarios on how this evening could end. And all of them leaving him with a hard-on. With a heartfelt sigh Shika sank down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. When the sound of water hit his ears he was a bit surprised. Hadn't Neji showered only a few hours before? Sitting upright again he chanced a look at the bathroom-door and discovered that it was standing slightly ajar. Knowing Neji, he realized instantly that it couldn't be a mistake. Neji never made mistakes like that. So it had to be on purpose. Now curious, Shika made himself comfortable and watched what his Hyuuga had planned. Feeling his cock harden further in his boxers he also decided to strip now, because he sure as hell didn't want to miss even a single minute of the show. After undressing in a hurry, the young Nara sat back down again and continued to watch Neji. At first nothing spectactular happened. At least for someone who wouldn't know where to look or who didn't knew Neji as good as he did. But Shikamaru noticed that Neji took his time with cleaning his pale gleaming skin. Hungryly his eyes took I every nuance of that perfect body. He saw the round scars on Neji's torso, left behind by a now very dead and rotting Kidomaru. Shikamaru still felt the old self-hatred and guilt when thinking about his first mission and the way he had risked the life of his friends. Neji had almost died back then. It was a thought that hit him like a sledgehammer. Neji could have died! A fierce, burning pain in his chest made him gasp. Driving tears to his eyes. No, I won't! I won't ever let him die! Not if I can do something. I'll prevent it. This time, on this mission I won't let anyone harm him! With this silent vow firmly in his heart and mind he went back to watching his loved one.

Said loved one was by now tormenting his nipples and Shika instantly felt his own harden. Not knowing if he should follow Neji's example or just keep watching, Shikamaru's hand hovered above his own body. Finally, when his soon to be lover let his hands wander different paths across his skin, he touched himself. At first going at his own pace but he soon realized that it would be much more interseting if he copied the moves of that sexy Jounin in the shower. Inflicting the same maddening pleasure on himself. Ten minutes later Shikamaru cursed his decision. He didn't know if Neji could actually see him too and tortured him on purpose or if the Hyuuga was simply a masochist at heart. His body felt on fire, his cock dripped a steady trickle of precum onto his skin and his balls ached. Shika felt near bursting and needy little whimpers and pained moans mixed with his throaty cries of 'Neji' and 'oh God, please'. His hips were snapping upwards, trying to creat enough friction to send him over the edge. But he wanted to wait. Wait for Neji to come first, to hear him cry out in ecstasy. Looking intently at Neji's reflection, Shikamaru let his eyes travel the expanse of flushed skin, over the hand fisting the erection almost desperatly, over the flat stomach to the nipples that were being abused oh so deliciously, along the slender, arched neck up to the face contorted in absolute pleasure. And then...

…their eyes met. Blazing silver and smoldering brown clashed. And something clicked. Holding the eye-contact they flew over the edge, calling out the others name as their orgasms ripped through them, tearing through their systems, shattering them and leaving them broken only to put them back together slowly with the first deep, shuddering breath.

Shikamaru sank back down to the mattress, his eyes closing without his consent, his mind for once free of all thoughts. Just drifting.

Neji collapsed to the floor of the shower, his knees finally giving out on him. He was panting, trying desperately to clear his vision and gain his footing. He wanted to be with Shikamaru. To touch him, hold him, be near him. Hear his breathing, feel his skin beneath his fingers. Shutting of the water, Neji slowly, painstakingly got his legs under him and pushed himself up from the floor before stumbling out of the shower and into the room where Shikamaru was still coming down from his high. He gave a low sound of need, not sexual in nature but on a wholly basic level. Shikamaru was up in an instant and not a moment too late when Neji's legs gave out and collapsed into his waiting arms. Staggering under the added weight, Shikamaru carried Neji over to his bed and laid his precious burden down, before he followed. Pulling the longhaired Jounin into his arms, he took a few deep breaths before croaking out what was on his mind.

"Fuck."

Okay, that had not been on his mind…though it was the close second.

Neji snorted.

"No, not really but maybe someday in the near future, Nara."

"Oh, good, you're still alive. Hm, which means I'M still alive, too."

Another snort.

"Yeah, but don't ask me how. I still have dark spots dancing in front of my eyes."

"Hn, must come from the heat of the water and the high humidity. No wonder you collapsed. Your circulation must be either abnormally high or low at this point. I'd say it is the former. You should… ."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Neji had put a slender finger over his lips, sealing them shut.

"Nara, I swear, if you will even so much as think about my circulation after we've had sex, I'll kill you in the most terrible way I know. Now shut up, hold me and sleep."

"Yes, sir. Your wish is my command."

A tiny smile stole across Neji's face. Within minutes he was asleep.

Shikamaru watched him. He couldn't sleep right now. Something kept nagging at him. But the more he tried to think about it the more his thoughts got tangled. Minutes ticked by. Finally, slightly frustrated, because he had a feeling that it was something important, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

In the deep shadows across the street an even darker shadow spat a curse and vanished into the night, its thoughts on vengence and unending toture.

-tbc-

Good? Bad? Worst you ever read?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm not making any kind of money with this because Naruto and all of his characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto!

Since I'm currently down with a nasty cold I decided finish my editing of Fateful Days and upload the last remaining chapters. I hope you'll like them.

Chapter 6

That night:

The dark creature paced the room again and again. Sometimes the ground beneath its feet slippery with the liquid spilled there. The walls were streaked in red like some morbid painting. The room stank of rotten flesh and absolute terror. The insanity was palpable, hovering around the moving figure like a cloak. Broken mumbles streamed out of a mouth that may have been kissable once, a long time ago. Hair that hang down to the waist glistened with blood, even dripping. The sharp knive, almost as long as the entire forearm was thrown into the air and caught again. This knive that had been buried in bodies up to the hilt. But not as the weapon who brought death upon the unsuspecting men. No, it was a torture device of another kind.

The screams still echoed around the room from when she had pushed the knive into the anus of her latest victim - again and again and again. Everytime it went in a little bit smoother. The blood welling up and running down creamy white legs was so pretty. And it made everything so easy. After three strokes her entire fist had fit into his ass. And he screamed and begged her to stop it. But she knew he enjoyed it. And she couldn't have that. So she had gripped his dick and cut it off. And then she had used his own member instead of the knive and fist. Fucking him with his own dick until he passed out. She had asked him that this was how they did it, right. And he had shaken his head 'no' but she knew better, had seen it with her own eyes. How men pleasured and took each other. How he pleasured him.

He thought he was oh so clever. Just small glances and soft words at first. Then, later on he would touch him with gentle fingers. Seducing him to his side. Turning his eyes away from her. Taking him away. Doing unspeakable things to him with his nasty, slimy fingers. Things he was supposed to do with his wife, with women. Not with her husband. Hers, he was hers. They were married. God had signed their union. It was right. It was love. But now her husband was gone. Gone with him. He, with his long flowing hair and gentle smile. He, with the pale skin and soft touches. He, who took away her happiness. But no more. This time she would kill him. And then her husband, her one and only true love would come back to her. She was so sure of that.

She had been watching them. How they showed everyone their sickness. The way that man with the long hair would touch and caress him. The way he would lean over and whisper sweet nothings into the ear of her beloved. The way this pervert would look at the man that had sworn eternal love to her. It was all so wrong and she would end it. But she had to plan carefully. This man who had lulled her husband with a grotesque image of a woman, wearing skirts and make-up, never seemed to leave his side. Well, she would find a way. She always did. And this time would be final.

A sinister smile broke out across a face that once had held great beauty but was now frozen in an insane grimace. And then the creature vanished into the shadow. Leaving behind the remains of a poor soul who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

~*~

Early next morning:

Neji sat bold upright when an ear-splitting scream cut through the morning mist. Shikamaru was out of the bed in seconds, hastely throwing on his clothes and running out of the room. Neji was only a few minutes behind him because he didn't have the luxury of wearing simple clothes. No, he had to fight his way into the dress that they had choosen for the day. A cut-off jeans that barely covered his firm behind but showed off his endless seeming legs and a tightfitting shirt with the arms cut off. High-heeled sandals completed the outfit.

When he came to stand next to Shikamaru, his lover was pointing to a run-down motel where a small crowd had already gathered.

The two shinobi made their way over and elbowed their way through the crowd. A woman in her forties was crying hysterically and pointing behind her to the stairs that let up to the  
second floor. Neji and Shika shared one look and slowly retreated back to the outer lines of the crowd. From there they slipped undetected into the dark alley next to the motel. Looking up they searched for and found a good way to get into the building.

After they had climbed through a broken window, Shikamaru pointed down the hallway to the only door that stood open. Nodding, Neji followed him. When they reached the room they had to seriously fight their gag reflexes. They had seen many gruesome things and yet again, this was way beyond everything they had ever witnessed. The only thing that could be used to identify the bits and pieces of flesh as something human was the head that lay, split wide open, in the middle of the room.

Covering their mouths and noses they slowly examined the room, hoping to find something that would help them indentify the murderer.

After they didn't find a single clue, both returned to the hotel they stayed in and took a quick shower. But they whole-heartedly refused to go anywhere near something eatable.

Finding a secluded spot at a sake-bar and ordering a bottle, Neji cleared his throat.

„You know what? I think we can cross out the idea with a woman as the murderer. No ordinary woman should be able to do something like that. It takes too much strength to cut someone to pieces like that. I'd say it was a man. Probably someone who hates gay people and this is his way of punishing them."

Shikamaru nodded.

„Yep, you're right. But there could be one exception to your assumption - if the perpetrator is or was a shinobi like us. Think of Sakura. She would be able to do that."

Neji 'hmm-ed'.

„Alright, point taken. So we still keep our eyes open and search in all directions. How long do we do that? I mean, we can't go on like this forever. People are dying right under our noses and we play the happy-go-lucky couple."

Neji drowned his cup of sake in one go, filling the cup anew.

Shikamaru watched him. Something was unsettling his lover and he had a vague guess what it was.

„Neji, you saw what I did. We can't make any hasty decisions before we know as much as possible. Let's wait for another three days. Maybe we find something in that time. And if not, we can still change our plans."

Neji looked up and there was a steely glint in his silvery eyes.

„Yes I saw what you did. By now two brutally slaughtered men. And do you know what else I saw? Long, dark hair, like mine. Pale skin, just like mine. And light violet eyes, almost like mine. Does that qualify for me for being a possible target? I'd say yes. And after I saw how the bodies looked like, I don't think I want to end like them."

His voice had turned colder and colder at the end. And the hands that were lying on the table were shaking.

Shikamaru was slightly taken aback by Nejis outburst. Of course he knew what had his lover so troubled yet this was an almost angry reaction. As if it was personal.

And then it klicked. Personal, of course it was personal for Neji. Since their target was most  
likely someone who hated gay people and Neji had lived his whole life with the same hatred against himself, it was as if it was him who had been slaughtered.

Shit, thought Shikamaru. Now, how to go about this?

„Neji, I know this is difficult for you but please understand that I don't want to risk your or my life because I made a wrong decision. I did that once and I still feel guilty about that  
mission. And this one is almost as dangerous, if not more so for you. Yes, I recognized the  
similarities. But I still think we should wait and see what will happen for the next three days."

Shikamaru looked Neji square in the eyes, trying to convey how much he meant to him and that he was doing this for both of their safety. When Neji didn't meet his eyes Shika lost a  
little bit of his usual calm.

„Damnit Neji! Don't you understand that I'd do everything in my power to keep you save? I don't want to lose you just after I found out I love you! Not if I can help it. I want to go back to Konoha together with you. And I want a chance to find out where this might lead us."

Neji looked at him, surprise clearly written across his face. Never would he have dreamed about Shikamaru losing his cool like that. And because of him no less. Neji felt elated. His heart fluttered in his chest and his knees were week. His throat had tightened at Shikas admission about that first fateful mission after his promotion to chuunin. He hadn't known how his lover felt about it. Hadn't known how it still affected him. Hadn't known Shika loved him this much. But now he knew and it was an indescribable feeling.

„I love you, too." Said in a near whisper yet more powerful then any scream he could ever have emitted.

There was a softness in Shikamarus eyes that spoke the words right back to him.

„I know and that is exactly why I don't want to rush this and endanger everything - especially you. And believe me, the next part I have planned goes against everything I have just said."

Neji blinked. Next part of the plan? Did he miss something?

„What is this next part?"

Shika too a deep swallow of his sake before he answered.

„I want you to become the decoy. After the second body was found I have no doubt that our target is only after men who look alike - and this means who look like you do. If he or she has already seen you, I'm sure that you're already on his or her list. But with the two of us always being together he or she won't risk an attack. So, I want you to go out alone for a few minutes each day from tomorrow on. Therefore you make yourself available. I'll be there of course, watching your back. And when he or she tries to get you we will turn the tables and instead get her or him. For today though, we leave everything as it is. Walking around town. Flirting and watching."

When his lover explained his plan, Neji couldn't suppress the small shiver of fear that raced down his spine. Understandable, really. And he also understood why Shika liked his own plan so little. But his resolve was firm and he trusted Shika with his life. And he was a damn shinobi.

„Well, then let's get out of here and go shopping. That's the best way of being seen, right? And while we are already at it, you could buy me a pair of comfortable shoes. These are killing me before anyone else could do it."

Shikamaru just laughed and, after paying their tab, followed his beautiful, strong, amazing  
lover out of the bar.

~*~

Later that day:

„Phew, is it just me or is it really that hot? I feel like my skin wants to melt right off my  
bones."

Neji fanned himself, desperately wishing for a breeze to cool him down.

Shika just laughed. Yes, it was hot as hell itself but Neji shouldn't be the one to complain, seeing as he was wearing the right outfit for this weather. Although, with all that hair flowing down his back...let's just say Shika was happy about his strange hairstyle at the moment.  
„How about we go back to the hotel and rest for a little while. That way we can cool down and you can pack away your new things. Plus it will be much cooler later on."

Neji looked gratefully at his lover.

„I knew it would pay off to get paired with a genius for this mission."

Shika glanced at the older ninja and smirked.

„And here I thought you liked me because of my looks and not my brains. Tche, it's always the same. Everyone just sees what's in me, never what's on the outside. Tragic. I'm being reduced to my brains."

Neji just looked at him.

„Yeah, right, " he deadpanned.

But the laughter was there in his eyes. Just his strict upbringing kept him from laughing outright at his boyfriends antics.

Shika was pleased with himself. He wanted Neji to enjoy himself as much as possible. Even if they were on a dangerous mission. Neji had little to laugh about in his life and Shika wanted to change that, starting right now.

Back at their hotel, the first thing Neji did, was flinging away the high-heeled sandals. With a downright erotic groan he flopped down on his bed and stretched his slender body. Shika was mesmerized. The pictures from yesterday came flooding back and he was instantly hard. Luckily for him he always wore rather loose pants.

Clearing his throat and walking over to the window, the Nara heir tried to keep his senses  
together. It was probabaly the most difficult thing he ever had to do.

Neji, who had been watching from his position on the bed, just smirked at his lovers  
predicament. He wasn't naïve like some people he knew – especially one blond haired dobe. Reclining back against the headboard he decided that he didn't want Shika standing at the window but lying next to him. He wanted to feel the warmth of the younger man. He wanted to inhale that comforting scent that always seemed to surround the other. Something earthy and musky. It had a kind of grounding affect on him. It calmed his soul like nothing else could. His body though was a totally other affair.

„Oi, Shikamaru. Don't stand there. Come over here and join me. You could rest a little bit."

Shikamaru felt the shiver running down his spine at the low tone Neji used. Staying at his  
place by the window frame, he looked over to the longhaired siren.

„Honestly, Neji? If I come to you right now we won't be getting much rest. Quite the  
opposite, actually."

Neji body reacted immediately to the heat in Shikamarus eyes and the throaty quality to his voice. His blood turned to molten lava that flowed through his veins. His pulse quickened and he caught his breath. Letting his eyes travel across Shikas body, he slowly got up from the bed and went to stand right behind the ponytailed man. Sliding his arms around the slender torso, his hands came to rest over the flat stomach. From there, one hand slid slowly downward, to the edge of Shikamarus shirt. Gliding under it, Neji felt a fine tremor race through the man in front of him as soon as he touched the silken skin.

„Still want to stand here and watch the clouds flying past? Or do you want to come to bed with me?"

The hunger was obvious in his voice and Shika had to take a deep, deep breath to keep his cool. Turning in the loose embrace, he looked his Hyuuga in the pale eyes that showed him exactely how much the older man wanted him. Groaning he leaned his forehead against the pale one in front of him.

„You will be the death of me, you know that? How can I even try to resist you?"

A tiny smirk hovered at his lips though and when Neji eyes slid close nothing could have kept him from kissing his lover.

And he kissed him with a hunger only a starving man would know. Mapping every surface with his tongue and memorizing the unique taste of vanilla and something hidden. A more subtle flavor. He tried to catch it, sucking at Nejis tongue and biting the lower lip in frustration when he couldn't seem to pinpoint this special something. Then suddenly it clicked when Neji let out one of this soft noises. A quiet, keening noise in his throat. Like an animal begging to be petted and played with. And Shika could taste it. This sound, it flowed over his tongue like the finest wine, making his head spin and his blood run south.

Neji was drowning. And he didn't mind it one bit because he was drowning in Shikamaru. The heat of his body, the smell and taste of him where slowly sucking him down into a world where only the two of them existed. And Neji did something that he had never done before - he let himself go. He leaned against Shikamaru and trusted him to keep him falling. Tuning everything around them out, trusting his lover to keep an eye open for any danger. He just wanted to feel, to let his senses become overwhelmed with sensations.

Shikamaru noticed the change in Neji and he knew that right now he could make love to the beautiful man in his arms without either of them regretting it come morning. But he had promised himself that he would wait until after this horrible mission. He wanted it to be special and not with some crazy murderer lurking somewhere in the shadows.

Slowly he gentled the kiss until it was nothing more than a mere brushing of swollen lips. Then he leaned back and pulled Nejis head against his shoulder, needing to hold him just a little while longer. Looking out of the window he silently cursed this mission for being so complicated. When he was about to turn his head back to his slightly trembling lover, he caught a sight of someone standing in the shadow right across their hotel room. He squinted, trying to see through the darkness that surrounded the figure. But the person standing there seemed to feel his gaze and vanished in the blink of an eye. An uneasy feeling overcame the young genius and he tightened his hold around Neji. Something was going to happen - and soon.

Neji looked up when he felt the arms around him tighten. He saw the pensieve look his lover had on his handsome face and instantly his hormones, which had been in quite the uproar a few minutes ago, died down.

„What is it," he asked quietly, concern evident in his voice.

Shikamarus eyes met the pale ones and the wave of love that passed through him was strong enough to steal his breath. After inhaling deeply he smiled slightly and answered.

„Nothing. I just saw someone watching our window. Could be purely accidental, could be more but I have a feeling we should be really careful from now on. No wandering around for each of us without the other knowing where one is at every moment."

Neji snorted.

„I'm no child and I'm not Naruto. I know what to do. But didn't you plan on making me the decoy? How do you plan on doing that when you don't want us to be seperated?"

Shikamaru smirked. A slow, confident smirk, that had Nejis stomach doing strange flip flops.

„Let me guess, you already have an idea. You probably even planned it in advance." An  
exasperated sigh escaped Neji when the smirk on Shikamarus lips only got wider.

„Yep, I prepared something. Shino helped me."

When Neji just threw him a look that said 'and?', Shika went over to his bed, opening the small bedside drawer and fished around in it for a moment. With a triumphant 'ha' he closed the drawer again and came back to stand next to Neji. In his hand he held a small container.

„This is the answer to your question."

Neji didn't understand the slightest bit. He just wandered if his genius lover had finally lost it.

„Er..okay, if you say so."

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face for Shika rolled his eyes and explained.

„In this container is the female part of a pair of bugs that Shino lend me. I have another one with its male counterpart. The females of this species constantly emit a kind of pheromon which is used to lure the male to her. Now, if I put the female bug somewhere on you, the male bug will follow the scent the female leaves behind. Ergo, I will be able to find you."

Neji eyed the small comtainer. He wasn't so sure if he liked the idea of having a bug crawling over him. But Shika semed to know what he was doing and therefore Neji opted on trusting his partner.

„Okay. If you really belive that this will work I won't object. When will you put it on me?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

„I think tomorrow morning will be good. Tonight we will be together and from tomorrow on you can leave alone on small errands. This way it won't look suspicious but the target will still have the opening he needs."

Neji nodded.

„Alright. Now, what about that hour of rest? As I recall, we didn't get much of that and I have to admit the weather here is kind of exhausting. Not to mention the sandals and high-heels I have to wear."

Shika snorted.

„Yeah, better you than me. I would never be able to walk in those things and I truly admire you for that. But you know what?" Neji looked at him questioningly.

„Now I know why the girls are always bitching around so much. It has to be really strenous to not fall flat on the ass when walking in those toture devices and at the same time trying to look good."

Neji blinked and then started to laugh. Amazed, Shika watched him. Neji laughing was a rare sight as it was but this carefree way of doing it was a sight to behold. It totally transformed him, making him look so much younger and heartbreakingliy beautiful that Shikamaru fell in love all over again.

After composing himself again, or at least enough to speak clearly, Neji smiled at his beloved Nara and, taking his hand, pulled him over to his own bed. Sitting down on the edge he reached up and started undoing the buttons on the pants the younger man wore.

Spluttering, Shikamaru caught Nejis hands in his own. Puzzeld he looked down at the long haired shinobi.

„Oi, oi, what do you think you're doing? I thought you wanted to rest."

Smirking up at his suddenly shy partner, Neji shook his head, making his beautiful long  
tresses sway with the motion.

„Baka, I do want to rest. But don't you think it will be much more comfortable without the clothes? And no, I'm not going to molest you, promise."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at himself for being so stupid. Or better, for being so presumptuous to think that Neji wanted anything else from him at the moment. Well, a few minutes ago he did want more but that's not the point.

„Ah, gomen. But I still think it's safer for me to take off my clothes on my own, thank you very much."

Neji snorted but kept his hands to himself. Literally. He stood up from the bed and, while  
turning his back to Shikamaru, started to undress himself. The top took only seconds and was flung over the back of the chair that stood next to him. The cut-offs took a little more time. One final wiggle of his hips and the stubborn thing met the same fate as the top. Turning around again to face Shikamaru, now completely devoid of any clothing, Neji became aware of two things.

First - you don't often see Shikamaru totally stunned. Second - stunned and sporting an  
obvious erection was defintitely something no one had ever wittnessed. Not on the young Nara, anyway.

Sauntering over to his polaxed friend, Neji smirked a truly evil smirk, coming to stand within an inch of the other man.

„Are you coming," he husked right into one ear, feeling Shika shiver against him.

„You, Hyuuga Neji, are evil. Has anyone ever told you that?" growled Shikamaru and, while shaking his head, he divested himself of his clothes and settled down onto the bed, pulling his infuriating lover next to him.

„Now be quiet and rest. I have a feeling that in the next days we won't be getting much of that."

The long haired man looked contemplatingly at the one lying next to him and decided that there was too much space between them. He rectified the situation with a slight wiggle and a short shuffeling and, being comfortably snuggled against Shikamaru, Neji closed his pale eyes and drift off into a light slumber.

Shikamaru, who had watched the progress, smiled and listened to Nejis deep even breathing, vowing again to keep his lover safe.

~*~

TBC

Reviews! Please, please, pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day Four:

After they had stayed out until very late – or rather early, still searching for clues and mingling with the people, Neji and Shika had fallen into a deep sleep at around four in the morning. By now it was almost twelve o'clock the next day and Shikamaru decided to kiss his sleeping beauty awake. Neji mumbled something in his sleep that sounded an awful lot like 'not yet, basan', before turning his back to the silently laughing Nara. Who would have guessed that the priced genius of the Hyuuga clan could be terribly grumpy in the morning.

"Oi, sleepy-head. Wake up, it's almost noon."

Blinking groggily, Neji sat up slowly. A stifled yawn and a long stretch of slender limbs later the longhaired man got up from the bed and padded into the bathroom. Shikamaru was still chuckling when he put his clothes on. Neji in the morning was unexpectedly cute. Good thing that his fans didn't know that or they would be camping outside his window, trying to catch a glimpse of him.

When Neji appeared a few minutes later, Shikamaru was already fully dressed and, again, standing by the window. Neji was wandering if maybe the Nara was a little bit in withdrawal of cloud-watching.

Going over to the ponytailed man and sliding an arm around his waist, he tried to find out what was so damn interesting that Shika didn't even spare a glance in his direction. When he saw nothing, he nudged his partner.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Shika just 'hmmm-ed'.

"O~kay, that was sooo convincing. NOT. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine with me. I can wait until you're ready. And by the way, I'm kind of hungry, seeing as we didn't eat that much yesterday. Care to join me for breakfast or would you rather stay here and watch dust collect in the corners?"

Shika looked at him.

"Did you just joke?"

"No, genius. I recited a poem. What do YOU think? That I don't have a single humorous bone in my body? I'm not dead yet, you know. And... ."

Here, Neji stopped speaking. The last sentence he had wanted to utter seemed much too mushy to him so he caught himself before he could speak it out loud.

Shikamaru look quizzically at him, one slender eyebrow raised and a tiny smirk hovering at the edge of his lips. Neji sighed. Damn, he hated that look. As if his lover did know exactely what was going on in his brain. As if the Nara could read his every thought. Mendokuse...argh, now he was even starting to think like him. This day couldn't possibly get worse.

If he had only known what was going to happen, he wouldn't have thought that.

~*~

After a short breakfast at a small restaurant, both young shinobis made their way over to one of the vendors littering the streets.

Shikamaru leaned against his partner and brought his lips to that delectable ear, hidden behind a curtain of silky hair.

"Okay, let's do it. I'll now leave you and, seemingly, go back to our hotel because I have a headache. You keep on shopping. I have put the bug on you. It's hidden in the hairtie. But don't worry, I'll follow you closely. About twenty metres (AN: I'm sorry, I don't know the distance in feet since I'm from Germany and we have metres -_-') behind you, so I'll always have you in my sight. Now, are you ready?"

While Shika spoke to Neji, he seemed to look like a lover nuzzling his beloved, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. And the shiver that raced down Nejis spine wasn't fake. He just didn't now where it stemmed from – apprehension or Shikas closeness.

Turning slightly to press a short kiss to Shikamarus lips, Neji mumbled a quick 'understood' before going back to checking out the goods in front of him.

~*~

Shika, after a last lingering caress, walked back in the direction they came from. When he was back at the hotel, he went up to their room and got the small container with the male bug out of his drawer and stored it in the pocket of his pants. Going back down he went for the kitchen, slipping out through the back entrance. He didn't want to be seen by anyone.

From then on he kept to the shadows, never going out on to the full street. When he could see Neji a few metres in front of him, he leaned against the wall behind him and waited. His heart beating a mile a minute and the fingers of his right hand fisted tigtly around the small bottle with the bug. Never in all his years as a shinobi did he have such a bad case of nerves. He always automatically knew what to do, yet this time his hands shook and he had to concentrate on keeping his breathing even. The hairs on the back of neck stood on end when he saw Neji strolling down the street.

Jumping to the rooftop of the building he was hiding behind, Shikamaru followed. The entire time his gaze only left his beloved when he checked the streets for someone or something suspicious. He just hoped he had done the right thing when he made Neji the bait for that psycho.

Shaking himself and whispering a 'stupid' he reminded himself of the little, yet important fact that his lover was indeed a shinobi just like himself. And that he could very well take care of himself. If it came to a fight he would probably fare better than Shikamaru himself.

With that in mind, he continued to follow the longhaired man down in the street.

~*~

At the same time Neji also kept his senses on alert. His eyes seemed to look over the hand made things in front of him, yet his keen hearing recorded every sound around him. The screaming child that was being towed away from some sweets by its mother, the light laughter of the young boy who flirtet with his much older lover, the quiet murmur of the young couple a few feet away, the chirping of the birds in the trees and the almost overwhelming noise of the cicades in the bushes. He filtered everything, searching for something. ANYTHING.

It was sweltering hot again. Not a single cloud in the sky or a whisper of wind in the trees. Neji had the feeling that if he didn't get out of the tightly packed street soon, he would suffocate. Locating a small booth, a little bit away from the others, and thankfully in the shadow of an oaktree, he directed his feet over there.

As if the person behind the stand could hear his thoughts, it turned his head in his direction. A young woman, maybe in her midtwenties, smiled at him.

"Hello, young one. You look quite thirsty. It's freaking hot today so come here and share the shadow with me, I don't mind. At least that way I have a little company until my partner comes back."

A little bit irritated at being adressed so casually, yet desperate enough, Neji sat down next to the woman, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree and sighed. This was really nice.

'I hope Shika isn't out there in the direct heat. If he is, he surely is one well done shinobi by now.'

A slight tapping on his shooulder brought his attation back to the woman he shared the place with. She held a mug of water in front of him, her honey-brown eyes twinkling merrily.

"Here you go. It's not as cold anymore as it was this morning but it's better than having a parched throat and a heatstroke."

Taking the mug and smiling thankfully at her, he covertly sniffed at the clear fluid in search of a poison or drug. Detecting nothing, he took a small sip, tasting only the clear water and the slight earthy undertone of the mug. Taking another, larger gulp he soon finished the drink and handed the mug back to its owner.

"Thank you, that was very good. I just hope I didn't take too much of your ration."

She just shook her head and smiled again.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way again. Thanks again and I hope you have a good day."

Standing up, he took a few steps when suddenly his vision went fuzzy. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it but it only got worse. The sounds around him seemed to come from a great distance. Hot and cold shivers alternately raced down his spine. And slowly, as if in slowmotion, his world began to tilt and then to fade. He didn't feel it when his body fell and he landed hard on the ground. He didn't hear the concerned whispers around him and the voice of the woman who told the passers-by that he obviously had a heatstroke and that she would tend to him in her room. He didn't feel it when his limp body was lifted by someone helpful and a little while later put on a bed. He didn't see his hairtie slip from its place to land forgotten on the dusty ground somewhere between the booth and the appartement he was brought to. And he certainly didn't hear the anguished groan of whoever had helped carrying him when his throat was being slitted. He was out cold, in the hands and at the mercy of the one who he had tried to capture and eliminate. He couldn't defend himself, he couldn't scream for help and he definitely couldn't hope for living another day of his life.

~*~

Shikamaru had watched as Neji made his way over to a lone booth in the shadows. There were no more roofs over there and he was forced to jump down again, into the packed streets. In the process he temporarily lost sight of his partner but was unconcerned for he had seen Neji settle down next to a young woman who seemed to own the booth. Just as he was about to emerge from the crowd, a man about twice his own size bumped into him from the side. With a mumbled 'sorry' he tried to go around the man but the mountain of human flesh didn't seem to like being brushed of so casually because the next thing Shikamaru knew was that his back hit the wall with bone-breaking force, pressing the air from his lungs. Wheezing and coughing, Shikamaru made it to his feet again only to be grabbed by two strong hands and lifted into the air, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. The smell of strong alcohol hit his nostrils and in that instance the urge to get out of here – and fast – hit him full force. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He instinct was screeming at him to get to Neji. Fuck being discovered, fuck blowing the mission. Something was happening to Neji and he was determined to get to him – NOW! He may be only half of the other man but he was a God damn shinobi, trained to kill from earnly childhood.

Tensing his slight frame, Shikamaru kicked out, slamming his foot between the legs of the one holding him, making him drop to his knees with an agonized groan. Whirling around his foot connected with the skull, nailing the giant to the ground. A well placed, chakra-infused press to a point on the thick neck send the attacker into unconsciousness.

When he was sure that the burly man wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Shika turned around to find a crowd had gathered, blocking his way. Hissing in annoyance, the Nara glowered at the people. Obviously they got the message when they parted like the Red Sea had in front of Mose.

Sprinting through them, Shikamaru came to a screeching halt. Panik made itself known, crawling through him like a poisonous snake, coiling in the pit of his stomach. Neji, where was Neji? He couldn't see him. Where had he gone to? Had he been standing in the crowd? Had he missed him?

Shikamaru turned back around, scanning the crowd. But there was no sign of his fellow shinobi. No telltale swish of coal hair, no silvery eyes locked onto his own. It was as if his lover had vanished, leaving no trace behind.

Just when the swirling void that seemed to have opened up in front of him almost consumed him, his brain came to his rescue, reminding him of the little bottle nestled inside his pocket. Taking a deep, shaking breath, Shika pulled out the small flacon and let the bug inside crawl out of its prison onto his hand. A few seconds ticked by, agonizingly slow, before the little black thing started to flap its tiny wings and took off into the direction where Shika had last seen Neji. His heart soared. It worked!

Following the small creature, he noted that the woman at the small stand was nowhere in sight but it was only a minor detail at the moment which his brain choose to store in the back of his memory.

After a few twists and turns he suddenly saw the bug flying towards a small, dried up bush at the side of the street. Irritated he went over to investigate why it stooped there. What he saw let his blood run cold. His heart felt like it was being squeezed by a giant fist and his throat closed up on him. He choked, falling to his knees as his fingers plucked a horribly familiar hairtie out of the the bush. Two bugs were on it and a few long, dark, silky hairs clung to the elastic material.

With an anguished cry Shikamaru sunk to his knees. Fear and selfloathing battling for dominance in his mind and heart. If he hadn't made Neji the bait this wouldn't happened. It was his plan, his decision. He was the leader on this mission. It was his fault. His responsibilty. And again he had failed. And not only did he failed the mission, no, he had failed his lover. He had sworn to protect him, to keep an eye on him. And now? Now, Neji was gone and he had no idea what he should do. Neji could be dead by now. His breathing hitched. Dead. Neji, dead. Neji's body, mangled. His blood splattered against walls. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, closed forever.

"Oh God no, please, dear God no…it can't be. Not him…not now. Not like this."

His head flew around, his eyes, the panic clear in them, searched frantically for any sign of his lover. Tears were running down his face but he didn't care. He only cared for Neji at the moment. But there was nothing out there. No clue as to what happened. Nothing. No one. He was alone. Neji was gone.

~*~

Minutes passed. Hours went by. The sun slowly set, basking everything into an orange glow. The heat finally sank down to a bearable level. The first lights went on in the houses.

Standing up on numb, shaking legs, Shika started to stumble through the streets, looking into every alley, into every shop and behind every bush and tree. His mind was numb, his body on autopilot. He didn't feel hunger, nor thirst. His eyes burned and his throat was parched.

When night fell he still was searching. Only few people were up and about. The heat leaving everyone drained and most had turned in early.

A chilly wind had picked up, causing goosebumps to break out across his overheated skin. But he didn't feel the cold. Suddenly lightning split the sky in half and only seconds later the loud rumbling of thunder could be heard. But Shika's ears were deaf to it. The last remaining people hurried along to get inside before the storm hit. It wasn't long until dark clouds, the color of lead, hung directly above the city. The smell of ozone filled the air as lightning after lightning cut through the sky, illuminating the surroundings for brief moments with an eery light. The thunder boomed deafeningly. And then the first few drops of cold water hit the earth, harbinger of the masses of water contained within the clouds above.

And still Shikamaru searched. Ignoring the rain that soon enough poured down on him, drenching him to the bone, he ran through the streets. Until he returned to the place where he had seen Neji for the last time. That was where his knees gave out under him, sending him crashing to the ground. The tears had stopped a while ago. But his heart still screamed in agony. His mind tormented him with images of Neji's broken and battered body. His breath leaving him in great sobbing heaves. His whole body was shaking. From pain, from exhaustion and from the feeling of total loss.

Blindly he stared at the hairtie, still tightly clasp in his hand, the two bugs crushed in his unforgiving grip.

'Shino will have a fit', he thought. Macabre, really, how that was all his brain could come up with at this moment. Where was his genius brain, huh? What good does his 200+ IQ do now? Why does he have a mind that can come up with a hundred different ways too kill a man and yet he can't help the only one person in his life that he had ever and will ever love? If this was all he could do with his genius than he really was better of with no brain at all.

Just when he was about to get up and return to the hotel, the blurry outlines of a person came into his line of sight. Looking up, he saw into the concerned face of an elderly woman.

"My dear, what are you doing here at this hour? And in this weather? This is not the right place for a nap. Now come, run along, back to your house."

Shika blinked. His mind cleared a little and he managed to croak an answer.

"Sorry, ma'm. But I'm searching for a friend. I've lost him this afternoon and I think he is in danger."

The woman looked surprised. But then something like recognition seemed to lit up her face and she said something that let Shikamaru believe in miracles.

"Do you, by any chance, mean that beautiful young man with that long, dark hair and these strange white eyes? The one who sat under that tree over there?"

Shikamaru jumped to his feet, startling the elderly woman badly enough that she took a step away from him. Bridging the distance and catching her slender shoulders in an almost bruising grip, Shika nearly sobbed in relief.

"Have you seen him? Where is he? Please, tell me!"

The desperation was obvious in his voice and the elderly woman studied his face for a short moment. Then a gentle smile touched her lips when she answered.

"Your beloved had a heat-stroke. He broke down right after his little rest in the shadows. The woman who owned that little stand took him with her. She said she would take care of him. A man carried him to that building over there. I didn't think much of it at that time but now I find it strange because that house was abandoned a few months ago. I don't know what happened after that because I had to get back home but maybe someone in there knows what happened to that young man you are so desperately searching for. I pray to God that you find him. Good luck."

That last sentence was carried away by the wind as Shikamaru ran towards the building the woman had indicated. His breath rattling in his chest and his blood pumping hotly in his veins, slipping and sliding he made his way through the mud until he stood directly in front of an old and worn door. Now, with his hoped at least a little bit restored, his brain functioned like a clockwork. Examining the situation, going through several possible scenarios and coming up with the best plan. It was like a high-stake mission. One mistake will cost you your life and the life of your team. Or, in this case the life of the one person he loved with all of his heart. Adrenaline was running through his body, leaving him high strung and alert although his body was at the verge of giving out on him. But he had to make it. He had to save Neji. He just had to.

Slipping quietly into the house through a broken ventilation shaft, Shika took stock of his surroundings. Dust lay thickly on every surface. The air was stale and musty, the wood was mouldy. This house was abandoned all right. There was a staircase leading tothe next upper floor. Squinting in the darkness, Shika was able to make out two different kinds of footsteps in the dust, indicating that two people had walked this way not so long ago. Just when he decided to to first look for an escape route he heard something that let his blood run cold and bile rise in the back of his throat.

The scream was telling of pure terror and pain beyhond everything imaginable. Long, drawn-out and high-pitched.

Shikamaru's brain short-circuited. Taking two stairs at once he burst through the only door where he could see a faint light spilling into the hallway.

In the short time it had taken him to get there he had already flung together a deadly mixture of strung-together kunais, exploding tags and smoke bombs. His hands, only minutes ago shaking in fear, now flew through the often exercised motions. Creating a net of weapons and traps. His eyes scanned the room in a split second, taking in every detail and the exact position of the people in the room. He wasted no time on the state in which said people where in. That would come later. Now he had to focus on the situation so there could be a later.

Letting his hands come together in a familiar gesture, his shadow raced across the floor towards the one person that would not survive this day, splitting off into numerous sharp tendrils so as to pierce her heart, lungs and other vital points.

But it would have been too easy of course. She wouldn't have been able to wreak that much havoc if she had been an ordinary woman. Oh no, she wasn't, not by far. Amazing reflexes kept her from being captured or punctured by shadows. Spinning, twirling, jumping and twisting in a deadly dance that could end any way. Death for her or death for her hunter.

Shikamaru felt sweat run down his spine. Damn, she was good. This took longer than he had anticipated. Too long.

The sinister smile that suddenly twisted delicate features showed that she knew of her advantage. With a crazed mockery of a laugh she spun around again and then suddenly leaped right at the bed where her pretty, pretty prey lay still and quiet. Pale eyes closed tightly. She started to say how beautiful he was, bleeding like that. And that he didn't have to worry about the little interruption. She wanted to tell him to wait just a minute longer until she had disposed of the nuisance, when she saw the little smile playing around the sensual lip of her prey. Stopping dead in her tracks, irritated beyhond believe, her head whipped around to the other one in the room.

His triumphant smirk was the last thing she saw in her wreched life as everything around her blew up, engulfing her body in flames, burning her down to the bone. Leaving nothing behind except the acrid smell of burned human flesh.

Quietly Shikamaru went to the bed, fearing what he might see. He had risked a lot just now and he hoped it hadn't been in vain.

Reaching the bed, he looked down at the slender figure that lay on it. Blood had soaked the mattress, dripping through it to the floor. So much of it, too much. Nobody should be able to survive that much bloodloss. There were cuts and holes. And it seemed like there were pieces of flesh cut out from the body, leaving gaping wounds. Broken bones were sticking through flesh and the breath rattled in punctured lungs. The hair, that beautiful, long, shining hair was matted with blood. But Neji's eyes, his brilliant silvery eyes were wide open, looking at him, recognizing him. Thanking him.

Shikamaru, still somewhat in field mode, began ripping his clothes to shreds, using them as makeshift bandages. Afterwards he made a bunshin of himself and transformed it into a messenger bird, sending it to Konoha with an urgent request for Tsunade-sama to get here as soon as possible.

And then the waiting began. Minutes ticked by. The sun rose as the new day began, shedding light on the horrible scene. Neji's breathing started to get shallow, his pale complexion became deathly white, his eyes slowly closed and Shikamaru prayed. He prayed to every deity that had ever existed. He begged Neji to not give up, not now. Not when help was only a few minutes away. When nothing seemed to get through to the almost unconscious man he started to threaten him that if he died now then Shika would find a way to follow him. At that Neji slowly cracked his eyes open a little bit. But the look in them made Shika wish he had kept them closed. It was a resigned look. A look of defeat. Of someone who knew what the situation was like. Of someone who had accepted death. Of someone dying.

Tears burned their way down Shikamaru's cheeks, falling unbidden and unheeded to the sticky floor. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't. The agonizing hours he had spend searching for Neji, the hopelessness, the moment his heart broke only to be healed when he learned that there was still a chance. The fight and his victory… all that, only to fail now. Only to be unable to do anything but sit by and watch his love die. It was in that moment, in that fraction of time where Shikamaru was about to break, that he heard the sound of wings flapping.

Looking up he saw a falcon sitting at the windowsill, bearing the Konoha sigil and a small scroll. He tried to stand up but his legs failed him. Extending his arm towards the bird he waited. The falcon flew over to him, settling on his outstrechted arm. Shikamaru unbound the scroll and read the message.

'We are almost there. Don't give up."

He could have screamed in joy but his sore throat prevented that. Turning around he looked at Neji – who was lieing still on the bed. No lifting of his chest indicating that he was still breathing.

"NO! Damnit, no. Don't you dare, Neji! You hear me? You stubborn fool, listen to me. You cannot die now. Tsunade is almost here to save you so don't go and fucking die now. Neji! I need you! I love you! So please stay with me. Please, Neji, don't go..please, please…don't."

At the end his voice was gone but he kept mouthing his plea silently over and over again until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked into the concerned face of Shizune. Then, and only then, when he realized that Tsunade was there, did he stop pleading with Neji to stay alive.

Tsunade pressed her hand against Neji ribcage, sending strong pulses of chakra to his heart, concentrating her full knowledge on reviving the young Hyuuga. And then suddenly there it was, only a slight flutter but enough to work with, enough to strenghten further into a steady albeit weak pulse.

Turning her head, her hands continuing her work on the horribly tormented boy, she took one look at the genius sitting beside the bed. The worry etched into his features made her smile and she nodded to him that, yes, he's going to make it.

Then, and only then, did Shikamaru Nara let darkness surround him as unconsciousness claimed him.

~*~

TBC

Okay, now this was the fighting scene. I know I'm not very good at this and there are probably many holes and mistakes but I tried my best. Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three Weeks Later

It had been three weeks since their return to Konoha. To damn, fucking weeks and Shika was still sitting next to an unmoving Neji in the hospital. The horrible wounds were all healed but the young Hyuuga had not moved an inch since his loss of consciousness. And Shika didn't like that – not one bit. It almost seemed as if his beautiful lover didn't want to wake up. Like that fairy-tale Shika's mom had once read to him. What was it called? Ah, yes, 'Sleeping Beauty'. When that odd little comparison popped into his head, Shikamaru was desperate enough to try the prince-approach and kiss his lover, hopefully waking him with the touch of his loving lips. Shaking his head at this stupid and totally off-topic thoughts, Shika took one of Neji's slender hands into his own, needing to feel the warmth. Needing to assure himself that Neji hadn't died. That he was still here, with him, breathing although looking as pale as the sheet that was draped over him.

A weary sigh escaped Shika's lips and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the bed. He hadn't eaten anything in the last couple of days and sleep eluded him. Whenever he closed his eyes and tried to get at least one hour of sleep, the nightmare would come, hunting him with pictures of Neji's bleeding body, his faltering heartbeat and this beautiful little smile that always made his insides flutter with utter happiness.

Shikamaru tried not to think what he would do if he would never get to see that smile again, or never be able to hear that rich, smooth voice call his name again. He knew it was futile to think like that. He just had to wait and see and hope and believe. But knowing what had happened to his beloved all those years back and having witnessed what that psycho-bitch had done to him…Shika wasn't so sure if Neji was strong enough to overcome this trauma and wake up again. Maybe he was truly lost to all of them, to him.

Shikamaru didn't cry anymore. He was over that. But he felt as if he was slowly turning to stone. Every breath hurt, he felt a strange coldness that seemed to numb every cell in his body and his thoughts turned around in neverending circles, always going back to the point where they started – what would happen if Neji never woke up again.

Shikamaru didn't feel the wetness falling from his closed eyes.

~*~

Despair.

Sadness.

Anger.

Pain.

Desperation.

Need.

Hopelessness.

Total and complete hopelessness.

Hyuuga Hiashi had never before felt so much like an intruder and out of place like now. He had visited his nephew as often as possible since he was brought back from that fateful mission and he would always find the young Nara sitting in the uncomfortable chair that stood right beside Neji's bed. It seemed like the young man never left Neji's side to go home to rest. For days on end he would sit there, unmoving, his eyes never leaving Neji's still form. Hiashi often enough wondered about that but he decided he would wait for an answer until Neji was back to consciousness.

Yet today, when he stepped into the room he wished he had never set a foot in it. Because it was a huge difference to know about the pain a person is probably going through, and seeing it first hand. With tears streaking down his sunken, ashen face and his eyes empty Shikamaru Nara looked like he had just lost everything that he ever held dear. As if life, for him, was over.

Hiashi blinked then mentally smacked himself. Of course, you fool, how could you be so blind. He loves him. But if Neji doesn't wake up soon it might break him. If it wasn't already to late.

Hiashi stood in the middle of the room, watching the two young men and wished he could do something…anything for them. His nephew had to go through so much already in his young life that Hiashi wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. But with the current situation the chances of Neji returning on his own were slim to none.

Suddenly, while studying the still form of his dear nephew, an idea formed in his mind, taking on more and more shape the longer he thought about it. Straightening his shoulders he turned and left the hospital room. It was time he stopped being just a bystander. It was time he fullfilled his vow to his dead brother to always watch out and care for Neji. He had to act, now and fast.

Returning to the Hyuuga mansion his feet carried him to the room of his daughter. She had been frantic when Neji had been brought back, barely alive. And the worry grew constantly everytime she came back from a visit at the hospital. Now, it was in her hands wether Hiashi's plan would come together or fall apart.

Knocking softly and waiting for an equally soft 'come in', Hiashi stepped into the room. Hinata looked up from putting a stitch in her jacket. A slight frown appeared when she saw who it was. Standing up immediately and bunching up the jacket she went over to her father.

"Father, is something wrong? Did something happen with Neji? Is he alright? Or is his condition getting worse?"

Fear had crept into her voice, lifting it an octave.

Hiashi gently placed his hands on her shoulder and smiled, albeit a little bit tired, down at her.

"Do not worry, Hinata. Nothing has changed. For worse or for better, Neji is still asleep. But I have come to you to discuss something that might change that. So please calm yourself. Why don't we sit down and I'll explain."

Leading her to the low table in the middle of the room, he gently pushed her down until she was kneeling on one of the cushions provided for comfort. Her big, crystal clear eyes had lost that short burst of panic from before and were looking at him expectantly. Hiashi seldomly had been prouder of her.

"Okay, now tell me first, what do you know about Neji's feelings regarding Shikamaru Nara. And no, I won't be angry at him or anyone else. I just wish to know before I proceed with my explanation."

Hinata swallowed. For a long time she had suspected that Neji harbored feelings for the younger shinobi. But it wasn't until her cousin had to leave with the genius that she became aware of just how strong those feelings were. When she had asked him about it, on the morning of his leave, he had at first looked blankly at her before sighing and turning away. And if she hadn't been listening as closely as she did she wouldn't have heard the softly spoken 'I think more than is good for either of us'. It had almost broken her heart to hear him say it in such a tone, devoid of any hope for a chance that his feelings might be returned.

Now, while sitting here with her father, it really did break her heart because now it may very well come to it. And the most tragic thing in this whole situation was that Shikamaru actually loved her cousin back. Now, if only Neji would wake up… .

Shaking her head, Hinata sighed. Dwelling in these things wouldn't help anyone. She had to be strong. For herself, for her father, for Neji and most of all for Shikamaru.

"He loves him. And yet he doesn't think that there is a chance for them to be together. But I know otherwise and it breaks my heart to see them like this. If there is even the slightest sliver of a chance that everything might go well, I'd take it in a heartbeat."

Hiashi nodded his head in agreement. So his nephew really loved the tactical genius. And Hiashi would be damned if he would let their chance pass by without even the smallest tries of making it work.

"Good. You will need this resolve because I have a favor to ask of you. I know that you're a friend of Naruto Uzumaki."

He smiled at her confused look.

"And he is a friend of one particular nuke-nin who returned not long ago to Konoha. And it is exactely that ninja I'd like to meet and speak to. Would it be possible for you to go to Naruto and tell him that?"

Hinata looked dumbfounded. She would never have guessed that the plan of her father would include outward help, especially outward help from Naruto and Sasuke. A nobody – well not anymore since he was now officially the next Hokage to be – and an Uchiha. But, on the other hand, Neji WAS the prodigy of the Hyuuga's and of course the son of his dead brother. It made sense, now that she thought about it.

"Hai, father. I will immediately search for Naruto or for Sasuke. And I will tell them about your wish to speak to them."

At his questioning look, Hinata elaborated.

"I think it would be good to have them both here. And also when we are going through with your plan, whatever that may be. Naruto has done so much for Neji and Neji may need all the friends and all the support he can get. And if not for Neji then for Shikamaru."

Hiashi nodded. Yes, Hinata was right.

"Very well. Now please leave immediately and Hinata… ."

She halted her movement. "Yes, father?"

"…hurry."

And Hinata - shy, reserved, Hinata - ran through the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion, out of the gates and through the narrow streets of Konoha in the search for her one-time crush and his raven-haired lover, her long hair flying wildly behind her. And for the first time in two weeks hope was shining in her pale eyes.

~*~

Meanwhile, Shikaku had had about enough. His son may be a genius but right at the moment he acted like a stupid ox. Of course the elder Nara had realized his son's feelings toward the Hyuuga boy as soon as he saw him looking at the pale form. But starving and sleep-deprivation surely weren't the way to help his…lover? So he had taken on the task of fetching his son and – if need be – knock him unconscious to take him back home for a much needed break. He had to admit that he was worried. And the people who knew him would tell you that it needed a LOT to make him worry. But now he was. That, and his wife was constantly nagging and whining at him about Shikamaru.

When he stepped into the room where the Hyuuga lay deathly still in his bed and seeing his son in a condition not much better he had to shake himself of the shock going through him. Shikamaru was dieing. Shikaku knew that. He could see it clearly in the fading light of his son's eyes. Walking over, fear gripping his heart in vice like grip, he slowly layed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, feeling him stiffen under the unexpected touch. And yet, his son didn't turn around, his eyes fixed steadily on Neji's pale face as if willing him to wake up.

"Shikamaru?"

"… ."

"I know you don't want to leave him but you have to eat and sleep. And I won't take 'no' as an answer. We are worried abouit you. Your mother is almost frantic and your friends are, too. Come home with me now and rest at least for few hours. Afterwards you can come back here. "

Shikaku watched his son. Hoping he wouldn't have to take drastic measures.

Shika remained quiet. After a few minutes had ticked by he slowly turned his head in his fathers direction, staring at him blankly as if he didn't recognize him at all. Then, just as slowly, he looked back at his lover.

"…de..d?"

Shikaku frowned. He hadn't understood what Shikamaru said. The voice of his son almost nonexistend.

"What did you say?"

"…is he dead?"

Shikaku blinked, then looked down at his son's fingers that were entwinded with the slender ones of the Hyuuga. Frowining again, he gently reached down and entangled them, feeling how icy Shikamaru's fingers felt to his touch. He probably hadn't left any feelings in his hand. And this, more than anything else, made it clear to Shikaku how close he had come to losing his son.

Still as gently as possible he lifted Shikamaru from the chair, noting how limp the once strong legs were.

"No, he is not dead. He won't die that easily, kid. He is a Hyuuga. He just has a lot to work through at the moment. Let him recover some of his strength back and then he will wake up. But if you're not coming with me right now, there won't be anyone for him to wake up to. He is strong. And you have to be strong too, if you want to love him."

Turning his head to his father again, the smallest flicker of hope began to show in the shadowed depths of Shikamaru's eyes.

"Do you really believe that he will wake up again?"

Shikaku's heart almost broke when he heard the tiny, unsure voice of his son. Pleading with him for assurance.

The elder Nara cursed. He shouldn't have to go through this. Not now, when he was still so young. But it had always been like this. It's like an unspoken rule: if a Nara falls for someone, he or she falls only once, hard. And Shikamaru was no exception to that rule.

"Yes, son. I do believe that. And you know what? I bet my whole arsenal of special healing ointments that this guy won't be to happy if he wakes up and hears about you almost dying at his side while he recovered. Not after he fought so hard to come back to you."

Shikamaru took one long look at Neji before he bent down and kissed his lover on the pale, soft lips.

"Don't you dare die while I'm gone. I promise I won't take long. I'll be right back so keep fighting, koi."

After whispering those words he let himself be led away by his father.

~*~

At the same time at Ichiraku, a depressed blond Hokage-to-be looked down into the rapidly cooling broth in front of him. He stirred the noodles still left within the large bowl, watching them swirling around. His lover looked worriedly at his companion.

"Naruto, what's up? You haven't even eaten two bowls and you are already full?"

The Kyuubi-container looked up at the last remaining Uchiha, a deep sadness dulling his usually stunning bright blue eyes to a misty grey-blue.

"Ne, Sasuke…what would you do if I were to die on a mission?"

Black eyes narrowed. He didn't even want to think about it. But Naruto seemed to wait for an answer. His expression for once serious.

"I don't really know because I won't allow myself to think about it but I'd probably just sit at your grave until I die, too. I can't imagine my life without you."

If it weren't for Sasuke's matter-of-fact tone, that statement would probably be the cheesiest line Naruto had ever heard. But now, while looking into the twin pools of black, he took every word said and locked it deep into his heart. He vowed he would do his damnest to always come back to Sasuke because he couldn't live with the thought of the beautiful Uchiha throwing his life away for someone like him. Of course he didn't tell his lover that because he knew that Sasuke didn't approve of this kind of self-depreciating thoughts.

"Sou ka," was all he said, feeling Sasuke's heavy gaze on him.

The young Uchiha continued to look at the blond, trying to find out what this brought on so suddenly, until he remembered Sakura saying something about the Hyuuga being in the hospital because of some serious injuries.

"Did you ask this because of Neji?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yeah. He almost died, you know? And now, even though Tsunade-baachan fully healed his wounds, he still hasn't woken up. And it's taking a toll on Shikamaru."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose one millimeter. Shikamaru? What did the Nara have to do with this?

Naruto caught the slightly puzzled look (although nobody else would have been able to tell the difference) and started to explain.

"Well, it's like this, Shikamaru has loved Neji since…I don't know…forever. Maybe it already started at the chuunin exams all those years back. Maybe it started sometime after. And now, with Neji in this condition… ."

He couldn't finish his sentence because in that moment a dark haired whirlwind flew into Ichiraku, sending a few flyers scattering. Naruto goggled at a panting, flushed and wild-eyed Hinata.

"Hinata! What happened?"

The poor girl couldn't speak, trying desperately to get her breating back under control. Realizing this, Sasuke held out his glass of water to the girl, while Naruto staretd to get anxious. Had something happened with Neji? Did he have a relapse? Or did Shikamaru finally break down?

With a thankful nod he took the offered glass and downed it in one go. Inhaling deeply, she looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"My father wishes to see you. He may have found a way to wake up Neji-niisan."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and Sasuke almost dropped the waterglass he had taken back from the Hyuuga-heiress. For a few, stunned minutes everyone was still before they flew into motion.

~*~

Only a few minutes later, having poofed over to the Hyuuga mansion, Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of the Hiashi Hyuuga.

Bowing his head slightly at the two powerful shinobis, the head of the Hyuuga-house cleared his throat.

"I want to thank you for coming here on such a short notice. I'm sure you know why I have ask you to come. Now, as I was visiting him today, a thought occurred to me that one of you may be able to help Neji in this dire situation. I'm speaking about you, Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard about your ability to enter someones mind when using your Sharingan. Is that correct?"

Sasuke quietly nodded, waiting for the question the man in front of him would surely ask next. On the outward he seemed calm and composed, though on the inside his mind was racing. Would he be able to do that? With Neji? It was no problem with Naruto and Itachi but he already had very strong bonds with them before he did that. And what if he could? What should he do when he found Neji in the deeper recesses of his own mind? How could he be able to make him come back, to return to a reality that was horrible enough to send him into this state in the first place? Could he do that? Would he? Should he?

While Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts, Hiashi continued to explain.

"I know this is not something you have ever done and I can only guess at the risk you have to take but I … I … beg you. I beg you, Sasuke Uchiha, help us. Help him!"

Sasukes eyes widened when he heard the desperation in Hiashi's voice and when the head of the great Hyuuga clan bowed down in front of him, his proud head touching the floor, the shock couldn't have been greater.

Shaking himself out of his stupor , he gently reached out and layed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Please, Hyuuga-san, raise your head. No begging is required. Not from you or anyone else. I will do what I can to help Neji. I've come to greatly respect your nephew and I, too, want to see him well and alive again."

Hiashi did as he was told and looked at the Uchiha with relief in his pale eyes.

"I greatly thank you."

Nodding, Sasuke stood up, bowed and left the room.

Naruto looked after him, concern evident in his features. Then, turning his gaze back to the Hyuuga in front of him, he too bowed his head and went after his lover.

Outside of the Hyuuga mansion Naruto caught up with the ravenhaired man, catching a pale hand in his own tanned one, giving it a little squeeze.

They made their way to the hospital in silence. Both thinking about what Sasuke was about to do.

~*~

Shikamaru sat at the kitchen table, while his mother, when not fussing over him, was throwing him concerned and pitying glances. It made him want to scream. That was exactly the reason why he didn't want to go home.

Rationally he knew he had been on the verge of breaking down and he had to admit that if he had been in his mother's shoes he would have done the same thing.

"Haha*, quit it. I'm okay, alright! Stop with the fidgeting. It gets on my nerve. And yes, I will be going back as soon as possible so don't even start it."

His mother shot him a hurt look but he just huffed and shrugged it off. Right at the moment he couldn't care less about her feelings. Her tiptoeing around him was unnerving.

"I'm going upstairs."

Once there he dicided to take a quick shower. He had been rather lax on his personal hygiene these past few – days? Weeks?

Standing under the spray a few mintes later, he let the warm water sooth the aching muscles in his back and neck. Closing his eyes his thoughts raced back to the day when Neji stood in the shower of their hotel room, putting on that incredible show for him. How free and sensual he had been that day and how they had fallen asleep in each others arms that night. He remembered the smell of Neji's shampoo and the quiet sounds of his breathing. He thought of his vow to never let anyone or anything hurt this beautiful man in his arms. And how he had failed in protecting what was most important to him.

Hot tears pricked at his eyelids, trying to escape. But Shikamaru wouldn't let them because that would resemble defeat. That would mean he had lost all hope and that was, at the moment, the only thing he had left. Hope.

After his shower, Shika quickly dried himself off and changed into a new set of clothes in his room before he layed down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew his parents were 'watching' him, keeping their senses tuned to his chakra to see if he was trying to escape through his window or something like that. Snorting he decided to stay for an hour or so and then he would leave.

What he hadn't planned on was the sudden fatigue that swept through his entire body. He was asleep in minutes – or rather, he was uncounscious, his body and mind collapsing after the stress he had been through. Even a stray nightmare or two couldn't wake him.

When, a few hours later, Shikaku looked into the room of his son, he saw Shikamaru sprawled across his bed. And just the soft rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still alive. Shikaku sighed in relief and closed the door again before he went into the bedroom where Yoshino already waited for him, a worried look on her face. He smiled slightly and nodded. She understood him without words and the lines around her mouth and eyes smoothed out, the worry disappearing for at least a short time. This night they wouldn't have to worry if they would find their son dead the next day, his still body sitting in a chair next to his most precious person. This night they could find a little peace.

~*~

At the same time two shadows stood next to the hospital bed in which the pale skinned Hyuuga layed. They lookd down at their friend, concern and high concentration edged on to their faces.

" Are you ready? Do you think you can do it? You've never done something like this before, have you?" Luminous blue eyes peeked up through unruly blond bangs. Almost-black eyes studied the longhaired male.

"Hn… ."

A sigh mirrored the exasperation Naruto felt. He didn't like it when all he could do was standing around, watching and not being able to do anything. It was frustrating. Especially when it came to one of his friends. A few months before Neji went on this damned mission he and the proud Hyuuga had talked about what they wanted for their future. That day, Neji had thanked him for always being there for him. Even for defeating him at the chuunin exams all this time ago. Neji had said that if it weren't for him, he wouldn't be where he was now. He would instead be a bitter man, hell bent on getting revenge. Naruto had been taken aback. He never would have guessed that he had played such an important role in the life of his friend. Now that he knew it was ten times harder seeing him like this. He just hoped Sasuke would be able to help Neji. That his lover could be the one to make the miracle happen. He watched as pale, slender fingers traced equally pale, closed eyelids.

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, Naruto. I'm starting now. Please keep watch. If something unusual should happen I want you to get the Hokage as soon as possible."

"And by unusual you mean what exactely?"

"If, for example, we start to bleed or stop breathing. But our breathing may start to get labored. Sweating and shaking is also possible. That would be okay. Just…keep an eye on us and let your instics guide your decision. I'm counting on you. See ya in a few."

"Aa. Be careful. I'd rather deal with a suicidal Nara then live a life without you."

"Understood."

And then Sasuke went quiet. His eyes changed from black to the sharingan-red. The three black dots swirling rapidly.

And then the waiting started.

~*~

Sasuke sank.

And sank.

And sank.

Around him was darkness. He didn't know where up or down, left or right was. He just had the feeling of sinking. As if he was drowing but without the pressure of water around him. He just let it happen. He knew that it would end soon. That the bottom was near. And he was right. After a short while his feet touched ground. He waited and when he saw his surroundings becoming clearer and the darkness receeded he found himself standing in a long hallway. And since this was Neji's mind he guessed this was a part of the Hyuuga mansion. Looking around once more, Sasuke started to go in the direction where some kind of light seemed to be.

After passing several empty rooms he found himself standing in front of a closed door. A strange sound filled the air. It sounded almost like the chirping of many birds. Cautiously the ravenhaired man pushed the door open, revealing another room. But this time it wasn't empty. There were dozens of cages, filled with excotic looking birds.

Blinking, Sasuke slowly made his way through the room, looking at the birds while they watched him. The trilling sound still there but softer somehow, as if they were waiting for something. Something he would or should do. It was a little bit unnerving but Sasuke had seen stranger things and therefore ignored it for the time being. Suddenly his dark eyes caught yet another cage, this was shimmering like mother-of-pearl. It reminded him a little bit of Neji's eyes and he went over to he cage to examine it a bit more closely. When he had a full view of it though, he breath caught in his throat. There, naked as the day he was born, curled into a tight ball, lay Neji. His long silky hair cascading around his pale body and his eyes halfway open. Sasuke had to admit that right at the moment he couldn't remember ever seeing something as beautiful as his fellow shinobi. Shaking his head, he went closer to the caged man, watching him closely for any signs of distress but there were none. Neji seemed almost peaceful. But in a strangely dead way. It send shivers down Sasuke's spine. Lowering himself so he knelt next to the cage, the last Uchiha quietly called out to the near comatose man, hoping for any kind of reaction. The smallest lifting of long, dark lashes indicated that Neji was aware of his presence. Sasuke nodded mentally. Good, he isn't totally gone yet.

"Neji, do you remember me? Do you know who I am?" Still softly spoken.

"…uke?" He almost hadn't heard the other, the voice was so low. Barely a whisper. Only the movement of soft-looking lips made him understand the syllables of his name.

"Hai, Sasuke. I am here to bring you back."

The Hyuuga blinked. Once, twice, before closing his eyes again.

"…can't. …fraid." Again, Sasuke had to strain his ears to catch the sound.

"You're afraid? Of what? Tell me, maybe I can help."

"…can't she's crazy. …kill you." Fear began to creep into the silvery eyes. Sasuke nodded. He had guessed something like that. The trauma sat deep within Neji, making him afraid and let him seek shelter in this room. And the cage was not a symbol for feeling imprisoned but it gave him a sense of safety. Now, with that knowledge came the tricky part. How to get him to leave the cage and return back to consciousness.

"Neji, look at me. Please." Had anyone else heard him, they probably would have looked twice to see if it was really him that had spoken in such a gentle tone.

Slowly, hesitantly Neji raised silvery eyes up to his own black one.

"Neji, do you trust me?"

A tiny nod was his answer.

"Good. Then belive me when I tell you that she is gone. She is not here anymore. She can't do anything to you."

"No, it can't be. She was there. She hurt us. She tried to kill us."

"Yes, she was there. And yes, she did hurt you. But now she is gone. And you are back in Konoha. You are safe and we are waiting for you to wake up."

A scowl appeared on Neji forehead and a disbelieving look came to his eyes.

"How? And why?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He had to stay calm and carefully think through what he planned on saying. It all depended on him. Talk about pressure.

"Neji, do you remember anything from the moment on that she kidnapped you?"

Okay, this is it. Either Neji would break completely when he remembered the rape or he would work through it and come out in one piece, body and soul.

Another, this time deeper scowl took up residence on the pale face. Sasuke saw how Neji shifted through his memories, trying to come up with the right ones. Finally shocked white eyes flew up to his face and an unspoken question lurked there.

"Shika…maru. What happened to him? Is he…?" There was a hint of frenzy in his voice. Yet it seemed to stem from his worry for Shikamaru, not because of his memories.

If Sasuke hadn't been who he was he would have whooped with joy. Neji's memories reached all the way back to the moment when Shikamaru arrived to save him. That meant that he probably remembered everything else, too. And since he hadn't broken down into a whimpering, crying mess, it could only mean that the shinobi in fornt of him was strong enough to face what had happened and was willing to come back if he was told that Shikamaru was fine…well, as fine as could be at the moment.

"He is okay. He wasn't hurt that badly. But he is ill with worry for you. And if you don't come back with me he will probably die within the next two weeks. As I said before. There is nothing to be afraid of. We are all waiting you. Naruto, Hinata, your uncle, your teammates, all of the Rookie Nine and of course Shikamaru. So please open this cage and come with me. I promise I didn't lie to you."

Neji still seemed to be hesitant at first but when Sasuke told him about Shikamaru dieing his face contorted in agony. Then his eyes seemed to harden with resolve and when Sasuke finished speaking he reached out his hand. Sasuke immediately took it in his own and just like that the cage vanished. What happened next would be, for Sasuke, one of the most amazing things in his life to remember.

All cages in the room vanished like one. And then, first a little hesitantly, one bird, then another, flapped their wings. The chirping started again, sounding puzzled. And suddenly there was a blue one, with red and green wings, who gave a loud, joyous sounding trill and the birds, hundreds of them took to the air, filling the room with colors and their happy twittering. But as soon as the birds found the door they were off in that direction, searching and finding their way to freedom.

Sasuke stood and stared. Neji, who stood beside him watched the whole debacle with something akin to amusement. He ssemed to have calmed down and the fear was no longer evident. At least not the fear for his safety. Now it was only the fear for Shikamaru's wellbeing.

"Well, what are we waiting for. I have someone who is waiting for me and I suspect Naruto is already climbing up the walls. Waiting never was his forte." Neji was smirking at him and Sasuke found he mirrored the expression.

"Alright. Let's go."

And together they walked back along the corridor to the place where Sasuke first arrived. But now there was another door, a door that obviously led outside. Pushing it open the two shinobis found themselves swept up into a swriling current of nothingness and then…

…Sasuke was back in his body. The first thing he felt was the slight ache in his head and the burning sensation in his eyes that told him that his Sharingan had been overused. Swaying a little bit he took a look around the room, noticing that it was dark. Suddenly a blur to his right caught his eye and he found himself with an arm full of a blond dobe. Losing his balance both of them toppled over, landing on the hard floor with an audible 'oomph'.

Sasuke slowly tried to get his breath back in to his abused lungs while fending off a certain wannabe-Hokage.

"Oi, Naruto. Let me go, damnit. I can't breath. Usurutonkatchi."

Naruto looked at him, his amazing blue eyes full of love and relief. Then he leaned down and kissed his lover. And Sasuke new the kiss to be one that said 'I love you, I'm glad your back, don't ever do something like that again' and oh so many things more. And Sasuke just kissed him back until the slight clearing of a throat brought them both back to the here and now.

Naruto's head whipped around so fast Sasuke could have sworn he heard a cracking sound.

"Neji!"

And there he was, sitting in the bed, looking down at them with pale eyes, shining with amusement.

"Hai, Naruto. I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long and that you had to go to such drastic measures to get me back. But I'm fine now."

Naruto, fast as lightning, was up from the floor and standing next to the Hyuuga, taking his pale hands in his own tanned ones. For a few seconds nothing happened and then…

"NEJI NO BAKA!!!!! Do you even have the slightest idea how worried we all were? Shikamaru has been sitting next to you the whole two weeks. Barely eating and drinking. Today his dad had to force him to go home just so he wouldn't collpase! We… ."

Before Naruto could speak – or rather scream – any further at Neji, Sasuke had put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shut up, dobe. He knows. I've told him. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home. I'm quiet worn out."

Naruto, seeing the deep shadows beneath his lovers eyes, nodded.

"Hai, let's go. I'm sorry Neji, it's just…we were all… ."

"It's okay, Naruto. I understand. And I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. Now go. I'm alright."

And with another nod, Naruto and Sasuke left the young Hyuuga to his devices.

~*~

Neji, who was still feeling a little bit groggy, looked around the room. An old, worn blanket hung over the back of a chair, indicating that someone had been sleeping in it.

Shikamaru.

As soon as he thought the name of his beloved, a fierce yearning overtook Neji, leaving his body trembling and his heart racing. His whole being wanted to do nothing more than to hold Shikamaru in his arms again. And be held by him. Now. And consequences be damned.

Carefully Neji stood up. Setting his feet on the cold ground and slowly putting his weight on the legs that were rather stiff due to the long time he was bedridden. After a few minutes he took a few steps forward, pleased when the stiffness vanished with each step. Going over to the only wardrobe in the room he found a set of clothes stored there.

After putting them on, Neji slowly made his way over to the door. Listening for any movement outside and detecting none, he opened the door and slipped out of the room.

It was dark outside and a cool breeze fanned across his face, drying the light sheen of sweat that had gathered on his face. It was still difficult to make his body move the way he wanted it. It took a lot more effort then he wished it did. But he was alive and breathing and soon he would be able to see Shikamaru again. He couldn't wait. But the road was long and after half of the way he had to sit down because his trembling legs didn't want to cooperate any longer. Taking deep breaths, Neji layed his head on his drawn knees, closing his eyes and willing the spinning to stop.

It may have been an hour or a minute, his sense for time rather off, but at one point his legs had stopped trembling and his breathing had returned to normal. Getting back to his feet, Neji kept walking on, his thoughts focused on Shikamaru.

After two more forced stops, Neji finally saw the edge of the Nara forest looming ahead of him. From here on it would only be a few more minutes before he was at his destination.

Gritting his teeth, Neji forced his body to obey him and walked the last few meters to the house that lay nestled in the shadows of the forrest.

Hearing voices he recognized as Shikamaru's parents coming from the upper left window, he slowly made his way to the back of the house, knowing that the Nara's left the backdoor open in case of an emergency with the deer that were in the paddock behind the house. Opening the door, making as little noise as possible in his state, he fumbled his way through the kitchen.

Suddenly the light went on and he came face to face with Shikaku who looked like he had seen a ghost. Neji guessed he shouldn't be surprised, considering the state he had been in the last few weeks.

Mustering a slight smile he greeted the older Nara.

"Hello, Nara-san. I hope didn't wake you up. I'm here to see Shikamaru."

Shikaku blinked a few times before a broad smile seemed to split his face in two. Then he went over to the young Hyuuga and embraced him in a short, yet tight hug, stealing Neji's breath. Something stirred in the back of Neji's mind but it was almost gone as soon as it came.

"He's waiting for you. Welcome home," he whispered next to Neji's ear, making sudden, unwanted tears well up in his eyes.

"Arigato, Nara-san." He had to force the words around the lump in his throat.

Then Shikaku helped him up the stairs to the upperfloor. At Shikamaru's door he left him to continue on to his and his wifes' bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Neji opened the door and slipped quietly into the room. Immediately his eyes searched for the person he so longed to see again. There, streched out on the bed, the familiar ponytail sticking up behind him, Shikamaru was lieing , sleeping peacefully.

The tenderness he felt in that moment would forever be imprinted in his memory.

Walking over to the bed, Neji shed his clothes and carefully crawled under the covers. Shikamaru didn't even stirr and that, more than anything else, told Neji just how exhausted his lover must have been. Tiredly he closed his eyes, trying to stay awake for as long as possible and listen to Shikamaru's heart beating in an even rhythm. But the sound soon pulled him into a deep slumber.

~*~

When the next morning came and the sun peeked into the room with the two young shinobis it was Neji who woke first. A smile streched his lips almost impossible wide. Lifting a hand, he traced the pouting lips of Shikamaru, feeling how chapped they were. Probably because he had been gnawing on them too much, he thought. That baka. Continueing his soft exploration, his fingers trailed slowly across high cheekbones and the small, straight nose, over the slender eyebrows, down to the strong jawline and further to the pointed chin. Not wanting to wait another moment, Neji slowly leaned towards Shikamaru, caressing the lips with his own before trailing more tiny kisses along the same path his fingers have taken a few seconds ago. He was just starting to continue his way down a slender neck when he was forcefully jerked back by his hair and pressed into the mattress by a fully awake Shikamaru.

A surprised gasp left him while he stared up into the dark brown eyes. Eyes that bored into his own before going soft and taking on a confused, then disbelieving look.

"Ne…ji?" Nothing but a mere whisper but Neji could hear the astonishment clearly – and the fear. The fear of – what?

"Yes, it's me. I'm awake. Sasuke brought me back."

When nothing but silence came from the Nara, Neji began to fidged slightly.

"Shikamaru…I…I'm sorry. I never wanted you to worry so much about me. I didn't realize what… ." Before Neji could speak any further, chapped lips were pressed to his in a torrent kiss, totally blowing his mind.

Need, worry, relief, love, want, happiness, loneliness, forgiveness…all packed in one soul stealing many feelings. Too many. Neji's head spun and he couldn't breath,couldn't move. Shikamaru was lieing on him, pressing him down, pressing the air from his lungs. And suddenly it was too much. Panic overtook him and he fought.

Shikamaru didn't know what hit him when he found himself flying through the air, landing on the floor, a few feet from the bed. He looked up again, totally dumbfounded, only to find Neji sitting on his bed, breathing harshly, eyes wide and his whole body trembling.

Slowly Shikamaru stood back up, not completely understanding what was going on. But just as he wanted to ask Neji what was wrong, the door to his room flew open to reveal his father standing there, searching for the origin of the crash he had heard. When he saw Neji, everything clicked. Slowly, as if nearing a frightened deer, he walked over to the bed, speaking in low, soothing voice.

"Neji, it's okay. It's just me, Shikaku. It's alright, calm down. No one will harm you. Shikamaru is here. See? Now, calm down. Yeah, that's it. Breath. Slow and deep. Just keep breathing. It's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt , that's better."

Shikaku was by now kneeling down in front of Neji, watching him closely, monitoring his breathing and his still fluctuating chakra.

That was when it hit Shikamaru and he wanted to hit himself. How could he have been so stupid. Yeah, Neji was back and yeah, he was happy about that. But he had completely forgotten what Neji had been through before he had lost consciousness. Of course he would get scared if he sudenly just kissed him like that. He had lost control, badly, and now he had to fix it again. His father had seen it, had seen the signs and reacted accordingly. He had to do the same.

He walked back to the bed, squatting down next to his father and looking up at Neji.

"Neji, listen. I'm sorry. I totally overreacted and scared you. That won't happen again. I promise. Please calm down."

Shikaku waited a moment but when he saw the tension leave Neji's shoulders he stood up and quietly left the room. What had to be discussed now was something personal between his son and his lover.

Shikamaru said no more but he kept his eyes locked on the pale ones in front of him.

Slowly Neji's look cleared and he took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He knew what had happened. Panic, triggered by the memory of the rape. Tears filled his eyes.

Damnit, what am I? Some nervous wreck, breaking down as soon as Shikamaru kisses me? Get a grip. You're a Hyuuga.

That little kick to his own – mental – behind did the trick. Straightening his shoulders, Neji shook his head at Shikamaru's words.

"Iie, Shikamaru. It's not your fault. You reacted like everyone else in your position would have. It's me who is the problem. I know that." He lifted a hand when he saw that Shika wanted to interrupt him.

"Please let me finish first." When Shikamaru had quieted down again, he continued.

"I know what you want to say and I appreciate it. But we both know, rationally, that what happened a moment ago will probably happen again. We've been trained, like all the others, for this kind of situation. We all know the risks. And I did, especially for this mission, an extra mental training because it might have happened that we had to console a victim. Therefore I know what I should and will do next. I'm going to speak to the Hokage. I will not, I repeat, NOT let this interfere with us. I love you, Shikamaru Nara and I won't let it keep me from you. But please, please understand that I need time. Be patient with me. I promise you won't regret it."

Shikamaru listened quietly to what Neji said to him. And in the end he had nothing to say. He was so damn proud of his Hyuuga. Slowly he let his eyes travel along the body of his beloved, noting how thin he had become, seeing the shadows under the silvery eyes and when he met those eyes he saw the steely determination in them. Neji wanted this work, wanted them to still be together, even after what he had been through. And he had said he loved him. Shikamaru didn't know what he may have done in a previous life to be gifted with this beautiful, strong, amazing man but whatever it was he was grateful that he did it. Because nothing could have stopped him now from loving this man.

"I'll be as patient as I need to be. And do you know why? Because I love you so damn much, that's why. We will make it through this somehow, together."

And then Neji smiled.

And Shikamaru's heart leaped in his chest. God, I love that smile, he thought in a daze.

Slowly, tentatively he leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. Then he stopped to ask.

"May I kiss you?"

Neji paused and thought about it for a moment. Feeling no fear or rising panic he nodded.

"Yes."

And then Shikamaru bridged the last inches seperating them. He kept the kiss light, no pressure. Just a simple, tender meeting of lips. A sigh escaped him, puffing against Neji's lips.

Even if this is all we will ever get to do in the future, it will be worth it, were his last thoughts before he leaned back.

The love he saw shining in Neji's eyes told him that he felt the same way.

It will be a long, rocky path but they would walk it together because they found the one thing shinobis cherished above all –

Love.

~Owari~

*Haha - Japanese term for mother. Yes, I know that there is also kaasan. But for members of your own family you use other words. Haha for mother or chichi for father, for example

TBC in 'Fateful Nights

Okay…*wipes sweat from her forehead* that was it.  
TADAAAAA!! My very first, totally complete fanfic in history… XD  
Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who read my story and put me on their story alert/favourite story list. There are so many, it's amazing.  
This story is very special to me . It's like my baby. I helped, bringing it into the world and watched it grow until now. Even if someday I won't read mangas and fanfiction or see animes anymore, I will always keep this story as a reminder of a very fun time in my life. Thank you all and I hope to see you again in 'Fateful Nights'. Although it'll be a while before I'll start on it since I'm going to evening school again.

Love and hugs,  
yaoilovergirl


End file.
